Say
by SessInSunglasses
Summary: Kagome has left the Feudal Era for the last time, leaving everyone she loves behind, or has she? Another adventure pulls her back down the well, where she meets old friends and falls in love with someone unexpected. KagxInux?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's me again. Just who you wanted to see! Anyway, here's my new story. I really like it, and I'd love to hear what y'all think, too, so drop me a line, eh? Don't be shy! I wanna hear from all my old buds, and make some new ones, too!

P.S. I wrote this to Low Level Flight's _Say_ (hence the title, of course) and recommend it for your listening pleasure as you read this story. All rights are theirs, blah blah. I make nothing, so deal with it, record people!!!

**Say**

**Chapter One**

"I wish you would stay."

He fingered the sleeve of her priestess haori, the rough fabric scraping under the pad of his thumb. Her black hair flowed loosely in the twilight, and her eyes shone up at him brightly, tear-wet, slightly regretful.

"I wish I could."

Kagome knew this was the way it had to be. She loved Inuyasha, despite his many flaws, but the Jewel had to be protected, and she couldn't do that here. There were too many evil people and demons who knew of its' power, and now that they had defeated Naraku and saved Sango's brother, Kohaku, the Jewel was whole once more. She rolled the pink orb in her palm as she stared back into Inuyasha's eyes, her other hand coming to rest over his heart.

"Me too." He sighed. He d been doing that a lot lately.

Her brow furrowed a bit. "Are you sure you don't want to wish on the Jewel?" Inuyasha's dream had been to use the Jewel to become a complete demon, but not once had he asked her for it since its' completion, or even asked to see it. He seemed content to leave it in her hands. She'd wondered if perhaps he'd decided he didn't want that, anymore.

He took a moment, but he nodded. "I'm sure. I think I'll stay just the way I am." He smiled, sadly.

She hoped his sadness was not for remaining as he was, but for her departure. She could not bear for him to have proved to himself that he was just as good, if not better, than almost any other demon, only to have him regret the whole lesson.

"Okay." Gently, she flicked the rosary that had hung around his neck for what seemed so short a time. She found herself bitterly angry at time, and its' persistent passing. She had never wanted her time in the past to end, but here she was, staring the end in the face, and what a sad face it was.

She had considered removing his rosary; he would be unable to follow her into the future if she did. In the present, she had not once detected the presence of any demon (excepting Inuyasha's and those she'd once brought home in a dried form), so she was hoping and praying that, since the Jewel was a legend in her time and nothing more, she'd not have any trouble keeping it hidden from detection, demonic or otherwise. It was her duty, now; her curse. She squeezed the pink ball with all her might, her anger making the bauble glow inside her pocket. _If it weren't for this stupid thing... _

_If_. There were so many _ifs_. If Kikyou hadn't been resurrected... If Onigumo had not become the scourge of their existence, Naraku... If the Jewel was not bound in her body and removed by the sharp fangs of Mistress Centipede... She'd not have lived the adventure most people only ever dream of. She'd not have lived, loved, and lost as poignantly, learned what was important and what was superficial, come to cherish each day, each moment... She knew without a doubt that, given the choice, she'd do it all over again, despite the heartache and the battles, the injustice and the pain. She would miss this, and she suddenly hated with all her being the decision she'd made to go. But Inuyasha and Kikyou's failed love affair had proven that the _Shikon no Tama_ could not be kept here, in the past. It was simply too dangerous.

"Are you going to remove it?" He meant the rosary.

It was her turn to sigh. _Did she do the smart thing, and prevent all contact between her world and this one, in the name of the Jewel, or did she do what her heart desired?_ She felt her muscles contract at the thought of never seeing his face again. She didn't want to hurt him, but their entire relationship had seemed to be based on chance and missed opportunities. She was slowly coming to realise that their lives, like his and Kikyou's, were intertwined, yet never joined. Her heart broke a little more every time she thought of it.

She supposed she could leave it, and just remove the spell. But then she would have nothing but the Jewel to remind her that this whole ordeal had, in fact, been real.

She glanced up at him. "I have to."

He sighed again, his silver hair shifting over his shoulders, gleaming bright in the faint moonlight. She released the Jewel in her pocket and pulled out something else in its' place.

"Your rosary will be my personal reminder of you; I will wear it when I'm gone. I would, though, like to leave you something to remember me by." She opened her palm. He accepted the white envelope from her in silence, then tugged her close and pressed his chest to hers, his arms closing her in. She closed her eyes, savouring his scent, his heat. His love.

She knew he could not read, but Sango or Miroku would help him. She had already said her long, tearful goodbyes to her friends earlier that day. She had saved Inuyasha for last, because leaving him would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

He simply held her for several moments, breathing in the smell of her hair and skin, committing them to memory. He'd heard of people moving on after losing a loved one; Kikyou had been hard to forget. But Kagome was _un_forgettable. He doubted he'd ever love again after her, no matter what Kaede or Sango or anybody said. There was just no one like Kagome, and she was leaving him, yet he could not bring himself to hate her for it, because he knew as well as she that this was how things were meant to be, even if he hated fate for cheating him out of another woman he loved.

He nuzzled her neck and she leaned her head back, her lips close to his. Before either of them could take another breath, their lips were mashing together, and they were furiously trying to be as close to each other as possible. Kagome threaded her fists into his long hair, while he pressed her body to his chest in a death grip, as if releasing her would bring about his own demise.

Kagome broke away to gasp for air and whisper, "Inuyasha," in such a tone as not even he could mistake her desire.

He lifted her up, keeping her mouth busy as he took her away from the well, and deep into the forest. Goshimboku loomed when he sat down at its' base, nestling her snugly in his lap, his excitement palatable beneath her.

As she began to delve into his collar with her hands, skimming them over his hard muscles, he pulled her haori out of her pants and burrowed up her back, his claws making short work of the clasp on her bra.

"Kagome," he mumbled between kisses and heated gasps for air, "I love you. Please stay."

She gripped his face tightly between her small hands and wiped away a tear gathering in his eye. Her hanyou _never_ cried.

"I will always love you, Inuyasha. Never forget that."

She took him into a world of their own, a place he wanted to die in, so he could stay in it with her forever, but as the moon waned overhead and they gasped in tandem, moving and rolling and writhing in the timeless ritual of love, he knew when he awoke again she would be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, guys, and I hope you enjoy the second installment of Say. *All mistakes are mine and I am sorry if anything in this chapter or others to follow are incorrect, please forgive me.*

Deds:

**DemonDog113 **- Thank you. It was very nice to hear from you again, as always. Please, wait no longer!

**Jennie** - Hold on to that seat, it would be unfortunate if you were to fall off, lol. I'm sure if what I do was really illegal some bitch would be making me pay for it, and THAT I refuse to do! Still, if it makes you feel better, or thrilled, rather, keep pretending. Far be it from me to burst your bubble. Btw, nice to hear from you. How have you been?! xoxo

**Say**

**Chapter Two**

"Mom! Have you seen the keys?"

"No, Kagome! Did you check your purse?"

Kagome Higurashi, former thrill seeker, saviour of innocents and Guardian of the _Shikon no Tama_, dug savagely through her black leather clutch, to no avail. There were no keys in there, or she would eat her hat. Which she'd also forgotten.

Graduating from college was a big deal, even though she felt nothing more than exasperated. The last week had been a total pain. Her graduation robe had been lost at the dry cleaners for three days, her tasselled hat was MIA, and to top it all off, her nose was red and running constantly thanks to the cold Souta had so generously shared with her when he'd sneezed in her face two weeks ago, the brat. Someone in high school should know better!

She ran back up to her room, which looked almost as if nothing had changed since she'd returned from the feudal era for the last time, five years ago. It seemed like no time had passed at all, yet in that space of no time, an eternity had moved in and taken up residence in the back of her mind, a place usually reserved for meditation and pretended awareness when she was sitting through boring seminars. She was now a registered nurse, and was tendering two handsome offers from Tokyo General and Tokyo Private Hospital for her internship. She would never let on, but she'd only gone through for Nursing to pass her time; she'd accumulated more useful skills in a medical emergency than she could count, but she longed to return to the past. To Inuyasha.

She sighed. Her heart had cracked that morning back then, watching him sleep, his naked body ethereal in the early dawn light, dew gently kissing his face and hair as she allowed herself one long, last look before she gathered up her things and left for the final time. She had rolled the Jewel in her palm, wary of holding it out in plain view lest she attract some unwanted attention, but no one was near and she indulged in the impulse to glare at it, balefully. It was the reason for everything wrong in her life, yet was the cause of everything right. She held a massive contradiction in her hand and all she could do was purify it. It was extremely frustrating.

God, she wished she'd taken at least one picture. If only she'd had a camera.

Doing a visual search of the room turned up no keys, but did produce the MIA hat she'd lost. A check of the bathroom had her pausing there, too.  
Her face had changed a bit in the last five years. Her baby fat was gone now, and what was left was a thin-faced, formerly striking woman. Now, she looked dull and sad and hated herself for it. Her hair was short and manageable, her face uncovered by any make-up, and her eyes bare. Their brown depths lacked their former glow, and the navy blue graduation robe only enhanced her pale skin. She blinked. She had died her last trip through the well, and now her face and body were beginning to show signs of decay.

Finding her keys on the back of the toilet (she did _not_ recall leaving them there... _Souta_!), she ran downstairs to the car where her mother and brother were waiting.

Sliding into the driver's seat, she started the car and glared into the rear-view mirror, but Souta was oblivious, looking out the window.

"Kagome, dear, are you feeling alright? You're so pale," her mother remarked, placing a hand on her forehead while Kagome tried to back onto the street.

"I'm fine, Mom, really. Did you call Grampa? Is he going to be ready when we get there, because we're already late."

"Yes, he was ready. At least, that's what he said."

Kagome sighed. They'd had to put Grampa in a nursing home last year, due to his increasing dementia. He now needed constant supervision and loved to yammer on and on about his childhood and whatever else he could remember to anyone and everyone who would listen. She missed him, sometimes, and once in a while he would look at her with lucid eyes and ask her if Inuyasha was still coming to drag her back to the past. On days like that she would try to hide her tears, hug him, and leave the facility shortly after. A long drive always followed, accompanied by a bout of loud, horrific sobbing and a bad case of the hiccups. She usually ended these crying jags with a Mr. Big and a long, sad visit to the well-house.

After Grampa had been inspected for missing articles of clothing, and then safely belted in beside Souta in the back seat, Kagome drove her family to the hall the college had rented for the graduating students to receive their diplomas and honours. There was a party to follow afterward, but Kagome wasn't going. She just wanted to get this spectacle over with and then go home, where she planned to mope a bit before deciding which job offer she was going to accept.

**..oOo..**

After they returned home, Kagome's diploma safely in her mother's purse, Kagome trudged up to the bathroom to peel off her rented robe and hat and hop into the shower. She scrubbed her skin till it turned bright pink and her hair squeaked when she drew her fingers through it.

Wrapping herself in a towel she opened the door and went to her room, shutting the door behind her. She knew Souta would already have taken over the bathroom before she'd even had a chance to dress, but instead of doing that she flopped face-down onto her bed and let the tears that had been threatening all day to flow freely.

Turning her head and closing her eyes, fingering the rosary she never took off, she let her misery have her.

**..oOo..**

She woke with a start. Sniffling, she reached for a tissue and stared blearily at her alarm clock. Apparently she'd fallen asleep in her towel and now it was three a.m.

Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed, stubbornly refusing to remember what her dream had been about in an effort to forget, to move on, even though she knew she was kidding herself. Still, she tried.

Slipping into a nightgown and tucking her short bob behind her ears, she looked out the window into the courtyard below, the moon casting long shadows here and there, a large black spot telling her Goshimboku's position, as if she could ever forget.

The warm early summer breeze tempted her, and, wide awake now, she decided to go outside for a walk. Maybe she'd go down to the corner and get a pint of ice cream and some cough medicine.

Putting on a light jacket and a pair of sandals by the door, she slipped outside, walking leisurely and letting the breeze flow up her nightgown, ruffling the edges up around her thighs.

She looked up at the moon, which was full again, and as she passed beneath Goshimboku, the wind grew suddenly cooler. She thought it was probably because of the shade of the tree, but it was then that something pale and rectangular in the garden behind the tree caught her eye.

Forgetting about going to the store, she approached the tree, gathering security and courage from its cool, rough bark, as steady and constant beneath her fingertips as the march of time itself. Before she realised what she was seeing, her loathing for time rose up out of her and spilled over in rage, and she clawed her hand down the tree, tearing away a patch of bark and bloodying her fingernails.

Pausing, she breathed in, then out, trying to calm down. She looked up again at the pale shape, and realised with sudden certainty that she was looking at a grave marker.

In her entire life there had _never _been a grave marker on this property.

Which left only one question.

_Who's grave was this?_

**..oOo..**

Her knees hit the black pavement with a sickening thud. She knew without looking that her knees would be a bloody mess when she got up, if she ever did.

Crawling through the dirt toward the stone, which was barely illuminated by the moon, she reached out and dusted off the lichen and moss obscuring the words engraved into the rough surface. The stone looked like it had been here for a long time, but she was certain that she'd never seen it before now.

The clouds blew past the moon and the letters seemed to form before her eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth.

Inuyasha

1246 - 1504

Guardian of the Forest

Eight years.

Her sobs were uncontrollable. _He had died only eight years after she'd left?_ Her beloved dog-boy, fearless in the face of death and more courageous than even he knew, had lived a paltry eight years after her exodus. She felt as if her life had ended, not his.

_Her_ life had ended the day she'd left that last time.

She gripped the rosary around her neck fiercely and leaned against the stone, her guilt at leaving him behind overcoming her. She had thought it possible that he would live long enough and would eventually seek her out in the present era, and, not realising she was doing so, had begun to use this idea as a crutch, as an excuse to stay, and guard the Jewel. It had been the only thing holding her here.

She had to go back. She knew it as she knew the sun would always rise, whether one could see it or not. She had to go back and, if she could, save him.

She dragged herself up and stumbled to the well-house, her nightgown catching on a splinter and ripping with a long tearing sound as she shoved the shoji open. The well stood quiet, covered and sealed.

She left the doors open as she returned to the house, to pack. She had another job to do; another life to save. She felt a smile tug at her lips. This was why she had chosen the field of nursing - nothing brought her more joy than saving people. And, the thought of seeing her friends again, hopefully alive, brightened her mood considerably, yet as she passed the stone again, she quickened her pace. The stone had turned up now for a reason.

There was no time to waste.


	3. Chapter 3

Deds:

**MariBBy09** - Thanks! I will. Enjoy!

**Jennie** - That's good to hear. Yes, I still hate it. I don't think I will ever learn to love it, it's just too punishing, annoying.... oh, don't even get me going. Sanity is long gone, lol! Enjoy another seat-gripping, belt-me-in, hold-on-to-the-ass-of-ur-pants chapter! Whew! Haha!

**DemonDog113** - Hi, Joelle! I'm Shannon, and my summer's going alright, thanks! Hope urs is better! Lol, don't fall off your seat, another chapter is waiting to astound you! (Haha, j/k, ASTOUND is a bit strong lol), but regardless, I worked _really_ hard to paste it here in its entirety. Enjoy!! Oh, and I come up with my ideas after a lot of meditation. Ugh, this was a long time coming... :D

**sori t** - Great! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, and thanks! Everybody!! Thanks!!

**Say**

**Chapter Three**

The old yellow backpack bulging, this time minus all her old schoolbooks, Kagome ran over her mental checklist one last time. Satisfied that she wasn't forgetting anything, she left the big bag just inside the well-house doors and then sprinted for the car. She needed one last thing before she could travel back in time.

Easing the car out of the driveway as quietly as possible, she drove downtown into the heart of Tokyo to the bank. Parking in the garage reserved for bank customers during the day, she entered the bank without seeing another soul.

Pulling out her key ring, she flipped through the various keys until she found the right one. Taking the small silver key, she inserted it into the lock of her safe deposit box and opened the tiny door.

She looked over her shoulder, aware for anyone watching her, but there was no one. Pulling out the little drawer, she palmed what she'd come for and locked the box again, shoving the keys in her pocket and walking quickly out of the bank.

She strode quickly down the paved ramp into the garage when she heard raucous voices, probably several drunk men. She picked up the pace.

The voices grew louder as she neared her car, and she turned, catching a glimpse of three men, leering at her drunkenly and following her into the halogen-bright depths of the garage. She got to the car and thought, _No **way **am I going to get this far and be mugged now!  
_

She glanced quickly at the treasure in her palm and made a split-second decision.

Throwing her head back, she threw back the object in her hand and swallowed it, whole. She almost choked, but it went down.

Reaching her car, she pulled out her keys and got in, locking the door just as the three men approached the car.

"Ooh, she's pretty. I told you," one slurred, leaning on the hood, while the second blinked at her blearily. She suspected he was seeing double. Or triple.

The third pounded on her window, startling her. "Open up, pretty girl! Take us for a ride!"

She glared at them, glad now that she'd brought no money and they had no idea just what kind of power she'd swallowed.

Starting the engine, she shifted quickly and knocked Drunk Number One aside as she floored the gas pedal. A cursory glance in her rear-view as she sped away revealed Number Three sprawled on the ground also, his leaning post having suddenly moved on. She smiled. _Crisis averted_.

Though, she wasn't sure just how long she'd have to wait before she'd see the Jewel again. The thought was too disgusting to contemplate at four-thirty in the morning. She put it out of her mind, for now, and drove home in silence.

**...oOo...**

Staring over the rim of the well, vertigo hit her and she gasped. She had forgotten how daunting flinging yourself into a black hole could be, especially when it had been so long and you weren't sure it would still work.

Kagome had retrieved the key to her passage, the Jewel, and then taken a hammer to the covered well. She had pried off the wood her grandfather had used to cover it after her last trip, and flung the boards to the ground. The hole gaped, dark and ominous.

Shaking her head and swallowing the bile that crawled up her throat at the thought of the unknown - or the known, which was landing in a broken heap at the bottom, time not crossed - and threw herself in, despite her hammering heart.

The familiar blue light enveloped her and she became weightless. Opening her eyes, everything seemed to be functioning well. Time crossed: _check_.

She touched down softly, on her toes, the heavy bag suddenly like lead now that time was no longer carrying her. She let it slide to the ground.  
The sky above was light, yet even from down here she could see the sun had not yet risen. One side of the well revealed navy, starry sky, that melted gradually into a yellowish pink, starless pre-dawn.

Climbing out, she took a long look around. She had been eighteen the last time she'd been here, and in five years, things sure hadn't changed much. The forest still hemmed her in, leaving the well alone in a small clearing. Wildflowers grew everywhere.

Kagome coughed, then reached into her pocket for a cough candy. _Stupid Souta!  
_

She weaved her way into the dark trees, remembering well her old path. She came out at the Shrine, but this early in the morning, it was deserted.

At the top of the stairs, she looked down on what was Edo, and would eventually grow into Tokyo. There seemed to be more houses than she remembered. And the bridge that crossed the creek in front of Kaede's old hut was now stone, not wood. She looked around her, and located Goshimboku. And there, just behind it, stood the stone.

She approached, noting that the lettering was clearer now, and the lichen not as prominent. Only a bit of moss grew around the base.

She thought that odd. After only five years this stone should still be almost devoid of moss or lichen of any kind.

Standing, she went to seek out her old mentor, Kaede. She had a sinking feeling, though.

Reaching the tiny hut at the bottom of the stairs, she waited for a man driving a horse-drawn cart to pass. He looked at her oddly, but said nothing.

Kagome frowned. She was wearing her old priestess outfit. _Why had he looked at her like she was so out of place?_ She stared after him, making a face. Kaede would tell her what was what.

Knocking at the hut, a soft voice responded, "Enter."

Pushing aside the reed flap, Kagome walked in, smiling. "Kaede, guess wha-"

A young girl sat by the fire, her priestess garb indeed different from Kagome's. Her sleeves were shorter, and her pants more fitted. And they were green.

Kagome stopped short. There was no one else in the hut, and the girl was looking at her with a mixture of surprise and fear, as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Woman, how would _you_ know Kaede? And your outfit is very out-of-date. Where did you come from?" the girl eyed her suspiciously, putting down her bowl and reaching for her bow.

Kagome frowned. _Where was Kaede? And what was wrong with her outfit? And **who** was this girl!?  
_

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologised, bowing from the waist. "I am Kagome. I have been away. I was once an apprentice under Lady Kaede." She looked up from under her bangs to gauge the girl's reaction.

"_You _apprenticed under Lady Kaede? Woman, you are lying. You are _much_ too young to have apprenticed under Kaede. She died ten years ago, in a battle against a bear demon. I was very young then, but I remember it well."

Kagome felt the corner of her nose crinkle in annoyance, and her lip rise up. _This stupid girl wouldn't even address her by name!_ But aside from that, Kaede had died!? She was beginning to worry just how far she'd come back in time, because it was becoming quickly apparent that it wasn't far enough.

"Forgive me," Kagome replied, bowing lower, "but would Sango or Miroku be in the village? I owe her a boon and would repay her post haste."

The girl's demeanour changed. She sat straighter, and removed her hand from the bow. "Lady Sango? Why yes, she is in the village. You will find her at the Headman's home, Priestess."

Kagome bowed again, suspicious now of the girl's change in attitude. "Thank you, Miss- ?"

"Katsumiyo," she replied. She turned her back then and resumed what she'd been doing before Kagome had come, and slurped from her bowl noisily as Kagome left the hut.

_What a weird girl_, Kagome thought, wondering if perhaps she'd eaten the wrong mushrooms. At least Sango was still alive, and well able to defend herself, if the priestess' smugness was any indication, and that was good news.

Setting out, she quickly located the Headman's house. It was the largest in the village and had the most servants milling around it, doing various jobs. Kagome smiled. The sight of this house reminded her so much of Miroku, who would always scam the Headman into letting them all stay overnight when they were on the road, looking for the Jewel shards...

A Jewel for which she was suddenly glad was in her gut right now!

Approaching a maidservant, she inquired politely while bowing, "Miss, would it be possible for me to speak with the Mistress of the house?"

The maid took in her apparently out-of-date attire but made no comment about it. "One moment, Lady, I will ask."

Kagome waited on the step while the girl disappeared into the house. She smiled at whomever passed her, occasionally receiving an odd look in return, but for the most part people were polite and smiled back. Some even greeted her and bowed on their way past.

"Kagome?"

Turning, Kagome laid eyes on a beautiful woman, her once long reddish-brown hair slightly greying and tied back in the style of her youth. A slayer's outfit was still to be seen under her kimono, and her stomach bulged out, for the Lady was heavy with her latest child.

"Sango? I can t believe it! It that really you?!" She jumped up and ran into her friend's arms. _Sango even smelled the same... _

"Oh, Kagome I've missed you! As have Miroku, and Shippo too! Have you seen Shippo yet?" Sango held her away from her by the tops of her arms. "You look almost _exactly_ the same!"

Kagome sniffled. _Damn cold!_

"It's only been five years on my side."

Sango smiled. "Well, it s been a mite longer here, I fear. Did you see- ?"

Kagome nodded, and the two of them sat down on the step. "Yes, I saw the grave. It appeared in my time, last night. As soon as I saw it I knew I had to come back, but I'm too late, Sango."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks, her nose getting redder. "And Kaede! The girl in her hut says she's been gone ten years!"

Sango pulled her close again, stroking her back in comfort. "Yes, Katsumiyo is right. She is our priestess now. She does not even compare to you or Kaede." Sango smiled into Kagome's eyes, and she could not help but smile back.

"Sango? How long have I been gone on this side?"

Sango leaned back, and freed her hands so she could count, silently. When she was finished, she replied, "It's been eighteen years since you left."

Kagome stared. "What year is it? 1514?"

Sango nodded.

"Mother?" A handsome young man dressed in fine kimono and hakama paused at the bottom of the steps. "Do you know where father is?"

"At the Shrine, Ryouta."

"Thank you, Mother." The boy bowed, and gave Kagome a looked she'd recognise from any man. She blushed a little, and a smile turned up the corner of her mouth. He departed swiftly, taking the reins of a horse a servant had waiting for him.

"Be careful, Ryouta! _Please_ go slowly!"

The boy laughed and waved at them, before taking off and spurring the horse to full speed.

Sango shook her head. "That boy will drive me to drink."

Kagome laughed. "Is he your oldest? And where is Miroku? Did you marry him, Sango?"

Sango laughed. "Yes, I did. And Ryouta is our oldest, the brat. Miroku is-"

"The Headman!" Kagome and Sango both laughed together at the irony.

"I was as surprised as you the day the village elders voted him as Headman. He had the silliest grin on his face... Oh, I wish you could've been there, Kagome."

Kagome sighed, wiping away her tears and sniffling. "I do, too. How many kids do you two have now, anyway?"

Sango grinned, and pointed to her gut. "Including this little monster, who loves to kick me to death? There's fifteen, in all."

Kagome stared. "Wow."

Sango's grin fell off her face abruptly. "Tell me about it. Miroku wasn't kidding when he said he wanted a lot of children."

Kagome smiled, and a companionable quiet settled. Sango reached out to touch Kagome's shoulder, but pulled back. She was sure she would soon ask what happened to Inuyasha.

Sango had tried for many years to forget that day, but it still haunted her dreams. Though she probably should have known something like that would happen to him, the reckless fool.

"Sango... ?" The question was in Kagome's voice, but she couldn't bring herself to ask it outright. Tears already brimmed in her already-red eyes once more.

Sango sighed, and rubbed her belly absently. Her baby kicked her heartily, as he had from the start.

"After you left, he seemed fine, at first. He came to live with us, in fact I haven't removed his things from his room, even after all these years. Miroku can't even bear to go in there. Still."

Kagome listened, paying rapt attention.

"He began to disappear briefly after a few years, though I suppose what he was doing was better than the moping. Anything was better than that. But I guess he just decided to move on, one day, and when he came back, he was a mess. I asked him what he'd been doing, and he told me he was looking for Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. I thought it odd that he would willingly seek out the brother he hated, but he never gave me a reason. It was Sesshoumaru, himself, who shed light on the whole situation, ironically."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you left, Inuyasha became melancholy. He spent his time sitting around or sleeping. Miroku decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak, and bring him out of it. It worked, or so we thought. He began helping Miroku with chores, planting and harvesting, but in the interim, when there wasn't much he could help Miroku do, he went away. I assumed he went to let out his anger, because the tiniest mishap would set him ablaze. He would rant and rave until Miroku was forced to subdue him. Even Kaede could not think of what could be bothering him. Then, ten years ago, he left us for six months. Shippo was devastated, he thought Inuyasha had left for good, but then the bear demon attacked, and Kaede and I were both hurt, she more so than I. The bear had clawed her thigh, I remember seeing her bone, Kagome, and feeling so helpless, but there was little I could do with a broken arm and four broken fingers. The villagers finally managed to bring it down, and Kaede lived for a while following the incident, but she was delirious with pain, and spoke of things neither Miroku nor I could make sense of. She died of infection to her thigh wound, sixteen days after we'd been attacked."

Kagome sniffled, and wiped her nose. "Why didn't Inuyasha come back? He always came back."

Sango shrugged. "I wished he had come back too, he would have made short work on that damn bear. I did not expect him to return as he did, though. None of us did."

Kagome coughed behind her hand. "What happened to him, Sango? Please... I have to know. I had hoped to come back here in time to save him, but I guess I can't control the date when the well dumps me out." She folded her arms over her knees and hugged herself.

This time Sango did not hesitate to place a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. She would need comfort now.

"He was returned to us a month after Kaede's funeral. They buried him behind Goshimboku, because I remembered that you'd told me that was where you two had first met, and I thought that was where he would want to be, close to you."

"Returned to you? Didn't he come back on his own?"

"No, Kagome. Sesshoumaru brought him home."

Kagome looked up at her. "Why?"

Sango sighed, slipping one hand beneath her enormous belly to support her baby. "When he arrived, Sesshoumaru didn't say much. He came carrying Inuyasha's body, and it was even more injured than the times I had patched him up. He was so battered, Kagome, that when Sesshoumaru set him down before me I didn't even recognise him. If not for his red pants, I would not have known whose body it was."

Kagome trembled.

Silent tears made their way down Sango's cheeks as she remembered. "One of his ears was missing, and the other was ripped to shreds. His hair was so stained with blood, there was not a silver strand to be seen. His eyes were black, his bones all broken. A few of his fingers were missing, and several gashes marred his chest and stomach. I cried when I saw him, Kagome. I cried for a whole week, and Miroku and Shippo cried with me. I think Sesshoumaru must have buried him himself, because we couldn't do it. Looking at him, like that, was too painful for all of us.

"Afterward, when Sesshoumaru told me he was leaving, I asked him what happened. He told me that Inuyasha had sought him out, on several occasions that year, and had challenged him to fight. Sesshoumaru told me he'd refused, as he could see his brother was insane with grief, and was clearly suicidal. I had thought he just missed you, not that he wanted to kill himself.

"When Sesshoumaru refused him, he sought out other demons much stronger than himself, and challenged them. Finally, after none of them could give him what he wanted, he sought out Sesshoumaru one last time."

Kagome blinked, bracing herself.

"Sesshoumaru told me that when he came, Inuyasha was on his knees, his last leg. His blood was mostly gone, left in a trail behind him, and he had approached Sesshoumaru, and pleaded with him, something I know he'd never do, not in his right mind. Sesshoumaru told me he had looked into Inuyasha's eyes for a long time, and finally decided to give his brother what he wanted." Sango sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "Then he brought his body home to us. He refused to tell me anything more, Kagome. I'm sorry you had to hear about Inuyasha this way."

Kagome gripped her friend's hand tight and turned into her embrace. "No, Sango. I'm glad you told me. I needed to know."

Kagome let Sango hold her while they both cried. Kagome could not fathom why Inuyasha would want to kill himself. _Was the thought of living without her so painful to him? What did he think he would accomplish by killing himself? With his demon blood he could have lived for a millennium, easily. Could he not have done what she was doing? Couldn't he have just waited to see her again?  
_

She missed him, too, very much, but suicide had never seriously occurred to her. It was always an easy out, but it would accomplish nothing. Suicides, for the most part, were believed to go to hell, and if she died a natural death, Kagome was sure her chances of finding him in heaven were minimal. Which was why she'd not even considered it.

Apparently, he had not.

Sighing, she wiped her eyes again and Sango felt her brow in a motherly fashion that made her smile, briefly.

"Miroku will be back shortly, Kagome. Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Sango. I'll need some time to prepare for my journey."

Sango blinked. "What journey?"

"I'm going to find Sesshoumaru and demand he tell me what he would not tell you."

**...oOo...**

"Kagome, please? Couldn't you just wait until I've had the baby? Then I could go with you, or you could even take Miroku-"

"Miroku is needed here, Sango, as well as you. Who would feed your baby while you were away?"

Kagome and Sango were arguing, again. She'd only been back for two days, but the urge to satisfy her curiosity was becoming too great to bear. She had to know. And only Sesshoumaru could tell her.

But Sango had butted heads with her, disagreeing that she should make such a dangerous journey alone, especially after learning that Kagome had brought the Jewel back with her. Even though Kagome had reassured her that the Jewel was in a safe place for the time being, she refused to back down, and the tension had been palpable.

Miroku had been a buffer, but he was not safe from either woman's ire and tended to keep quiet.

As Kagome spent the next day packing, Sango grew desperate. She sought out Shippo's help as a last resort to get Kagome to stay.

**...oOo...**

*** I know you can't get into a bank to your SDB at night, but for my intents and purposes, you can :D. ***


	4. Chapter 4

Deds:

**FluffyandKagome** - Thanks. Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

**DemonDog113 (Joelle)** - Thank you! Hahaha, this chapter isn't as harrowing, lol, but _I_ think it's funny. You may, also. Enjoy!

**Say**

**Chapter Four**

Late that night, Kagome sneaked out of her guestroom and down the hall, looking for Inuyasha's room.

She found it easily. It was the last room on the right. She smiled sadly to herself, her hand frozen on the door, hesitating to open it. Taking a deep breath, she rolled it open silently and stepped inside.

The scent hit her full force. His smell still permeated this room, ten years and some after his passing. She was amazed, but seconds later it began to fade, her nose becoming familiar with his scent once more. She felt her gut clench in panic; she didn't want to forget his smell ever again.

His pallet was small, and unkempt. His blood-crusted kimono and haori were slung over a low chair, and Tetsusaiga leaned, dusty and dull in the corner. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had left it behind, or if Inuyasha had. She crossed the room and picked it up. There was no point in leaving it here, and even though it would not transform for her, she would take it with her tomorrow morning. It might come in handy, even as a rusty, battered old katana.

"Kagome."

She froze. She knew that voice but hadn't seen its owner since she kissed him goodbye eighteen years ago, for him anyway. She turned slowly.

The demon in the doorway lounged against the jamb, wearing only a pair of navy hakama. His muscles jittered under his skin at her scrutiny, and his handsome face, framed by long, flowing red hair, smiled lazily at her.

"Shippo... Is that you?" She clutched the Tetsusaiga to her chest.

He grinned. "In the flesh."

"Oh, Shippo!" She flung her arms around him, her tears hot on her cheeks. If she'd known these reunions were going to be so emotional she'd never have stayed away so long.

"You're all grown up, and I missed it! I feel so rotten!"

Shippo shrugged in her arms, returning her embrace tightly. "You did what you had to do. We got along."

She leaned back, to see his face. "You're just as handsome as I knew you would be. I bet you've broken a few hearts, huh?" She ran her fingers through his bangs, but withdrew them quickly when she saw the look in his eyes, and realised that her gesture was no longer conceived as maternal.

He chuckled. "Unfortunately, I've broken no hearts yet. There really hasn't been anyone interesting whose heart I'd be interested in breaking, I suppose."

"Aww," she replied, hugging him again, "I find that hard to believe. How have you been? I mean, Sango told me about... you know... Inuyasha's leaving you..."

He shrugged again. "He did what he had to do."

She stared back at him, hard. He smiled. It was devastatingly beautiful.

"Well, then. I suppose I should be getting back to bed. I've got a long walk ahead of me tomorrow."

Like a gentleman, he took her arm and escorted her back to her room. She turned to face him when they reached it.

"Will you see me off?" She was referring to tomorrow morning.

"I'll do better than that, Kagome. I'm going with you."

**...oOo...**

No matter what she said, he refused to budge.

As they packed up to leave that morning, Kagome shot Sango a murderous glare, but Sango merely smiled back. She never said she wouldn't play dirty to get her way. Besides, she'd reasoned with Kagome earlier, Shippo would protect her, and lead her in the right direction. With him leading the way, she was sure to find Sesshoumaru, no sweat.

Kagome had disagreed, saying this was something she needed to do on her own, but she was voted down. Sango and Miroku even threatened to sic their children, all fourteen of them, on her, and carry her back to the well. _After _she'd passed the Jewel, of course...

She smiled, despite the memory. There was still no sign of the Jewel, which was a good thing. She dreaded having to extract it after its' passing and she vowed that no matter how clean she may get it, she would never swallow it again! Despite the idea having been a stroke of genius at the time.

Shippo had laughed loud and long when he'd learned of the location of the _Shikon no Tama_, and Kagome had glared till her eyes hurt, yet he still chuckled even now, as he tightened the strap of her travelling pack.

"It's not _that_ funny," she mumbled, stretching.

He snorted. "Yes, it is. You'd better hope it stays in there for a while. Fighting off other demons is _so_ annoying."

She stomped her foot. "You sound more like Inuyasha than even Inuyasha did!"

He grinned, and she couldn't help but smile back. _The fox and the dog-boy, best friends... _

She turned to wave goodbye to Sango and Miroku and all their progeny, and Ryouta winked at her. She made a face.

"Come on, Kagome. We're burning daylight."

She hurried to catch up.

**...oOo...**

"He likes you."

Kagome glanced at Shippo's profile. He really _was_ a good-looking demon.

"Who?"

"Ryouta."

She snorted. _So what if some wet-eared kid showed off for her, or winked at her? She'd had worse!  
_

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I could smell him. He stinks."

She laughed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He looked at her like she was a retard. "Pheromones, Kagome. He was putting off major pheromones."

She watched him a moment. "Are you jealous?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"Ah-ha! I knew it."

He pushed her, and she tripped. "Hey!"

She pushed him, as hard as she could, and he barely moved, but he laughed at her failed attempt. Then he pushed her right into some bushes, and kept on walking, laughing harder.

She stumbled out of the bush, furious. "Hey! No fair! That bush had prickers!!"

He howled.

_This is going to be a very long journey_, she thought morosely, picking thorns out of her pants. _Guess they don't call them tricksters for nothing_.

**...oOo...**

Their first night around the campfire, Kagome leaned back against her bag and stuck her sore feet close to the flames, wincing but enjoying the relaxing heat. Shippo shook his head at her.

"Five hundred years between us and you _still_ didn't bring good shoes? You told me they were better in your time."

She glared. "They are! I just haven't broken them in yet."

He gave her a sardonic look. "Only an idiot would wear a brand-new, un-broken pair of shoes on a long journey, Kagome."

Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and put on her best pissed face. "Look, I wasn't anticipating having to make a country-wide trek, okay? And I kinda have to blend in here, lest I be mistaken for a demon. My outfit is already out-of-date, as so many people have so tactlessly pointed out. I came back to save a life, not to participate in a nature hike!"

He turned away from her. "Well it's a little late for that, isn't it? Is that _all _you came back for?"

She heard the hurt in his voice, and she leaned back, not realising that she'd leaned forward in her rant. "At first, it was, yes."

He nodded, still not looking at her. "I see."

She tilted her head, frustrated with his avoidance. Inuyasha used to do that and it drove her _crazy_. "_Do _you? I'm not so sure."

Finally he sat down and faced her, hands on his knees, his eyes intent. "What don't I see, Kagome? Hm?"

She blinked, angry. _Now he was questioning her morals? Ohh! She knew she should have done this alone!_ At least no one would make fun of her, or reprimand her, or make snide comments about her weaknesses!

"You don't see that I came back to save the man I loved, Shippo. I still love him, but all I have left of him is a rosary, a sad gravestone and a story I will wring from Sesshoumaru if it kills me! And even after all my effort, _I'm still too late_. And there's_ nothing_ I can do about it!" Her tears burst forth, even though she'd thought she'd have none left, she'd cried so much in the past few days.

Shippo decided to end their argument, and moved closer, draping his arm around her neck and letting her cry on his shoulder. It wasn't romantic, but it was something.

Soon, she was snoring. He smiled. She looked so similar to his memories... A few years had been added to her youthful face. He wondered how old she was now. Her face was leaner now, and small wrinkles had appeared at her eyes now that weren't as prominent before. He sighed. He could guess why they were like that now.

_Inuyasha, you fool_, he thought bitterly. Shippo had been so angry, then...

_Why did Inuyasha leave me?_ Had been his most oft-asked question of Sango and Miroku, and they had been unable to answer him. And then the hanyou had come home, dead, carried in the arms of his half-brother, who'd actually held him carefully, in a gentle position, with his only arm. Almost like a baby he'd brought him, dead and bloody, broken and battered, home to his friends. To the woman who'd never see him again.

Shippo suppressed the angry tears that threatened to overflow. Inuyasha had grown to be his best friend, sort of. When he wasn't helping Miroku, he was teaching Shippo defensive skills, or at least he _was_, until he became even more melancholy and started wandering off like a lost puppy searching for its master. Shippo knew he'd probably picked up all of Inuyasha's bad habits, but there wasn't much he could do to change that now. He was sure that despite Kagome's ire, she enjoyed living vicariously just as much as he did. It made it more like old times, except now everything was tainted in his eyes... except for her.

Shippo had come to think of Kagome as a saint in her absence. How she'd ever dealt with Inuyasha all that time was a mystery to him, but as he grew older it occurred to him that she'd stayed out of love, even though Inuyasha had occasionally seemed to two-time her or make some stupid comment that would end in his being _sat_ into oblivion, but he was beginning to understand her devotion, and her desires. When Sango had come to him and told him Kagome had returned, his gut had flipped over.

Shippo had wandered off on his own shortly after Inuyasha's funeral. He hadn't strayed far, but far enough that he was mostly left to himself. He learned to take care of himself, and live his life as peacefully and quietly as possible. Sango and Miroku, and several of their children (Sango's eldest daughter had a crush on him, which was embarrassing because she was only nine) would often visit him, but the look on Sango's face this last time had been different.

The pregnant woman had waddled up to his hut with a look on her face he'd at first construed as labour pain, but after he'd helped her to sit she'd reassured him that she would be some time yet before birthing this child, which she swore (a common occurrence) would be her last. It was then that she had dropped the bomb that Kagome had returned and would he please come home with her and convince her to stay instead of wandering around the countryside searching for Sesshoumaru?

He'd been reluctant at first, but in the end he could not deny his uncomfortably pregnant friend, and had finally agreed to return with her.

And the sight of Kagome had seared his heart. Her face, her hair which was so short now - it pained him that she would have cut off such luxuriant length - her still young body, her quick, indignant mind... He had seen immediately what had made Inuyasha stay despite her so-called resemblance to Kikyou, his dead girlfriend. There was just _something_ about her, a vulnerability perhaps - that made his heart melt at the sight of her. And the fact that now he was seeing her though the eyes of a young man, and not a child, made a difference as well.

He sighed again. However this turned out, he promised himself he would let her choose. But he certainly wasn't going to throw in the towel. Maybe Inuyasha couldn't convince her to stay but perhaps, given the chance, Shippo _could_.

**...oOo...**

Kagome awoke alone in her sleeping bag, the campfire dead but still smoking as the embers smouldered under the charred sticks from last night.  
She rubbed the crust from her eyes. "Shippo?" She called blearily.

"I'm here, Kagome." He replied, dropping down beside her. "I caught some breakfast." With a look from him, the fire burst into full flame again, and he threw on a few sticks, and it crackled happily as he speared a few fish and stuck them close to cook.

"You've mastered your power, Shippo, I'm impressed," she said, sitting up and running her fingers through her tangled hair.

He stared while she was unaware, wishing those were his fingers in her hair and that their skin was pressed tightly together, his lips at her neck, ear, lips...

She turned her head, and just caught the look on his face before he quickly hid it away, and stared very hard at the cooking fish.

"Yes, thank you. It was a long process, but I managed."

Kagome smiled. "Well, while that's cooking, I'm going to bathe. There is still a hot spring near here, isn't there?"

He kept his eyes strictly on the food, and not on her long legs as she stood up. "Yes, it's that way." He pointed.

"Back in a flash," she said, breezing by.

He tried not to imagine her flashing him, with little success. He fought the urge to follow her and spy, and the battle was tormenting him. This was typical behaviour of someone raised by Miroku and Inuyasha, but Sango's teachings were also strong, and when he'd reached a certain age she'd forbade him to bathe with her. It was then that Miroku had taken his place and he'd been cast out. And Miroku had certainly done his share of teasing, that damn letch!

He could usually resist his impulses, but no one was watching here, and if he was discreet Kagome would be none the wiser, ever. He glanced at the fish, and estimated they had about twenty minutes before they were ready.

Quickly, he got up, and followed his nose.

**...oOo...**

Kagome dropped her things and inspected the spring. It was exactly as she remembered it. It comforted her to know that even after eighteen years back here, some things had stayed the same.

Stripping off her clothes hastily, she dipped a toe in the water and smiled; the warmth was delicious. She waded in, and chose a spot out near the middle, where the steam would make her invisible to anyone who might amble along and decide to take a peek.

Leaning back, she soaked up the heat, her muscles relaxing, and as she closed her eyes, she opened her awareness. Any demon approaching her would immediately be sensed. A human, though, would go unnoticed. _There's always a flaw_, she thought irritably.

As she relaxed she pondered how long the Jewel would stay in her gut. She was almost afraid to go to the bathroom, lest it be in the open again and she would have no way of hiding it. Her era was so much more convenient for a job like guarding the Jewel; she'd put it in her safe deposit box and walked away. She'd sensed no demons in the present, and humans had all but forgotten the Jewel. It was simply a legend, a story. A story she'd helped write, but of course history wouldn't remember her. She was simply 'the Priestess' and that was it. She was at first indignant that her efforts should go so unrecognised, but she soon began to understand the convenience, and all the explaining she was saved from, of anonymity.

Her sense flared. There was a demon nearby, alright. But she recognised this demon. In fact, she'd know him anywhere.

_What was Shippo doing here?  
_

She remained quiet. If he'd come for a reason he wanted her to know about, he'd call out and make his presence known, and warn her he was there. Nothing greeted her except more silence.

It occurred to her that perhaps he was spying. After all, he _was_ a young man now... the thought made her blush. She was having trouble thinking of him that way, since she'd known him as a child for so long. And his handsomeness was very distracting, she found herself sometimes forgetting he was Shippo altogether and imagining him as some handsome demon she didn't know. It seemed to be a way for her to excuse her attraction to the boy without feeling guilty, but she never forgot who he was, no matter how tempting the idea was. He was her escort on this trip, a _very_ annoying one, and that was all. She was out to find his Lordship, Sesshoumaru, and she would, if it was the last thing she ever did. She needed to know the whole story, not just the edited version. She needed to know how Sesshoumaru had killed Inuyasha.

Though from the sound of Sango's story, Sesshoumaru had been very reluctant to kill his little half-brother. Back when she was just starting her adventures in the past, Sesshoumaru had been more than happy to take a crack at Inuyasha's life in any way, shape, or form. He'd been ruthless then. She wondered what had made him change his mind. And then she remembered Rin. _How was she? Had she grown up and married a nice young man, and had a family? Or was she still patrolling the borders with her Lord? _

_All good questions_, Kagome thought, sinking deeper into the water, as Shippo's presence seemed to become more insistent, as if he were trying harder to see her. And hopefully she'd have all her answers in good time. She thought of her mother and brother, and the note she'd left them. Souta probably wouldn't care, but she knew her mother would worry, especially since Kagome had promised her she'd never return here, and she'd broken that promise.

Deciding that she'd soaked long enough (her watch indicated that she'd been lost in thought for twenty minutes), she made a lot of noise as she approached the bank, and felt Shippo fade away. _Probably doesn't want to be caught red-handed_, she thought, sniggering.

She returned to camp shortly afterward, resolving not to mention what he'd done and instead act completely ignorant. It was the best way.

"Mmm! That smells good!"

Shippo smiled. "Here. This one's yours." He handed her a blackened fish and she sat down, hungrily devouring it.

He watched her lick the fish grease from her fingers, and quickly stood up before he did something stupid and said gruffly, "You ready to go yet?"

Kagome raised a brow at him, but put her fish down and also stood. He could tell that it bothered her to be the short one again, diminishing her former authority over him, but she only replied, "Lead the way."

Shippo picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on."

She ran to keep up. "Thanks."

He glanced at her, and smiled. She smiled back, and they walked on in silence.

They'd been walking for a while when a thought suddenly occurred to Kagome.

"Shippo, where was Kirara? I didn't see her in the village."

He chuckled. "You wouldn't. She's been gone for a few weeks now, though I imagine she'll return soon."

She looked up at him. "Why? Where did she go?"

He looked at her, her curiosity shining bright in her eyes, as always.

"She went to have a new litter of kittens."

Kagome smiled. "Aw, that's so cute," she said, grinning. "Do you think I'll get to see them?"

He shrugged. "Stick around long enough, and I'm sure you'll find out."

She glanced at him, raising a brow, but he refused to meet her gaze. Ignoring the thinly veiled barb for now, she sighed and asked, "Can you smell him yet?"

Shippo snorted. "I've been on his trail since we left. I'm not a hanyou, Kagome, my nose works just fine."

She crossed her arms. "I wasn't implying that you were. I was just wondering how long until we find him."

Shippo shifted her bag, angry. "It will be a day or two yet. We have to go to his Lordship's castle. He is no longer on patrol."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Sesshoumaru had a castle?_ Well, she supposed that only made sense. He was a powerful demon Lord, he would obviously need a grand castle. She'd just never imagined him in one, because he'd seemed so self-efficient.

"I see. So he's at home now."

"Yes. He is. And I think I'm beginning to understand why Sango begged me to go with you."

She flashed him an angry look, and stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

He stopped too, and turned to face her. _God, she was beautiful when she was angry, her chest heaving, her cheeks flushed, her hands gripping her narrow, thin hips... _

_Focus!_ He berated himself. "Sango was worried you'd get lost out here. She was right. You would have. You obviously haven't improved your survival skills in all the time you've been away, Kagome. You thought far enough ahead to dress in period clothes, sort of... but you didn't completely think this all through, did you?"

_Damn it, **what **was his problem!?  
_

"Shippo, for God's sake, how many times must I say it? I came here to save Inuyasha! I can't control when the well dumps me out! Apparently it thought I was needed in this time, whether I agreed or not, and all I can do now to change it is go home, but I'm staying and trying to fix my mistake as much as I possibly can! Why are you brow-beating me over it? I said my goodbyes to you, and everyone else, and you said you understood why I left. _What_ is your problem?"

Shippo dropped her bag. He wanted so badly to tell her why he was being so horrible, so short with her; he wanted to tell her that he loved her, and that he refused to be overlooked any longer, that he wanted her to consider _him_, to let _him_ ease her memories of Inuyasha, and his demise. _He_ wanted to be her Inuyasha.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She raised her brows, as if to say, _Well? Spill it!_ But he could not. He remembered his promise to himself to let her choose him, and he realised he'd been doing a terrible job of convincing her to do so. In fact, he'd probably screwed the pooch altogether. _Damn it!  
_

Finally he turned away from her and picked up the bag again. "Nothing. Let's just go."

Unsatisfied, she dropped her arms to her sides. _Did he just walk away from her?! That was it!  
_

"Shippo, listen up-"

"Drop it, Kagome!" His tone brooked no argument, and his eyes were sad as he looked at her over his shoulder.

She frowned. "Fine."

She sulked. There was something wrong here, she knew it, but he wouldn't budge and inch about it. _Just like Inuyasha_, she thought, pouting. _Stubborn jackass!  
_

Shippo continued on, not letting her catch up, but remaining in the lead. His heart was sore about how he'd acted on this trip. He was hard at work thinking up ways to make it up to her and get their relationship back on the right track when the scent he was following suddenly changed. Apparently Sesshoumaru had left home again, and... _he was coming straight for them!_


	5. Chapter 5

Deds:

**Jennie** - Lol, nope, I meant sneaked. My spellcheck went ape-shit over snuck, I think, haha! Tighten that seatbelt, woman, the road ahead is bumpy indeed!

**Dizzy Fob** - Thank you for your compliments, I'm blushing. :D Unfortunately, since Inu has kicked the bucket, Kags will not be winding up with him in this story... but she does wind up with someone... ;)

**DemonDog113 **- Thanks for your wonderful support, Joelle! I liked Shippo as a kid too. He's the annoying little brother I never had, haha! Trust me, though, he's a hottie now, hehe! I've drawn and coloured a pic of what I think he would look like all grown up, you may find it helpful to look at, lol! ( sessinsunglasses. deviantart. com/ art/ Night-Moves- 88778511 ) (this link may come up with spaces and junk in it, just remove them after you've pasted the address into the search field, and if it doesn't at all, I'll PM you the link :D)

**rinichibimoon** - Hope I spelled that right, whew. Wait no longer, Danielle! (It was actually your review that got me to sit down and update, lol. I've been a little forgetful lately) Enjoy! And thanks!

**Say**

Chapter Five

Kagome stopped when Shippo did, and was about to ask him what was wrong now, when she felt it. The presence of a very powerful demon, a familiar one, at that. _Sesshoumaru... _

"Kagome, get back!" Shippo shouted, dropping her bag and turning to run toward her, but he was knocked askew by a giant white dog, his enormous snout quickly flinging the fox away and leaving her alone, exposed, and without weapon, aside from the rusty Tetsusaiga at her hip which she had no idea how to use.

The white dog stared at her, his red eyes benign. She couldn't recall ever having seen this demon look gentle, per se, because she'd only seen him transform once, but this time was definitely different. He cocked his head to the side, and then, in a bright flash of light, he disappeared.

Lifting her arm to shield her eyes, the brightness finally faded and the Lord of the West stood motionless before her. The differences in him were drastic since she'd seen him last.

The first thing she noticed was his armour, or lack of it. Only a breastplate protected his chest; gone was the elaborate shoulder piece she remembered, had even once shattered.

The other major difference was his hair. His once long, luxuriant silver locks were now shorn. His bangs were still long, but she could see his neck was clean of hair now, and, secretly, she liked it. He looked much more mature.

There were other things, too, small things, like his sash was a different colour now, and he no longer carried Tokijin at his hip. He was still stoic, though, and utterly unapproachable. Still, he advanced on her, and she tried hard not to show her uneasiness.

He stopped before her, and she noticed that his arm had grown back, and wondered why she hadn't noticed it earlier, then decided she hadn't been looking for it, therefore it hadn't jumped out at her.

"Woman," he addressed her, his face just as expressionless as always, "It has been eighteen years. Yet you have not aged."

_Hmph_, she thought. _Still can't call me by name, huh?  
_

"So I've been told, my Lord," she replied, bowing slightly. She supposed it never hurt to grease the wheels a bit.

"Explain yourself." His eyes narrowed, as if he were trying to peer into her brain through her skull. She was sure his roster of abilities excluded X-ray vision, or she would beat him senseless, the pervert!

"Did Inuyasha ever tell you where I came from?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further.

"Guess not. Do you know of the Bone-Eater's well, in Musashi?"

He shifted, towering over her. "Perhaps."

She sighed. _Why were men here so annoying? _

"It turns out that that well is a time portal. I'm from the other side, five hundred or so years in the future."

He turned his head, as if to study her more closely. She hoped he wasn't deciding on the most creative way to kill her without making a mess.

"Why should I believe you?"

She made a face. "Why would I lie?"

He snorted. "Very well. If I find that you are lying, you will lose your head. Why have you sought me out?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Who'd sought who out, **really**?_ "I came to ask you to tell me your version of the events leading up to Inuyasha's death. And no editing. I want to know everything."

He glared at her again, and she quickly added, "If you please, my Lord."

He sighed silently, and crossed his arms into his sleeves. The action was so reminiscent of Inuyasha, and even Shippo, that she smiled fondly, remembering, and he raised a brow, but she ignored it.

Turning his back to her, and offering her a delicious view of his neck, his white hair bisecting it in a clean V, he began to speak.

"After your departure, Inuyasha would seek me out from time to time. Each time he challenged me, but I could see he was not sane. He tried to maintain a stable facade for your friends in the village, but he had become troubled, and with a lack of anyone to defend, or even a hobby to occupy his mind, I suppose he began to think about things. I would have thought that was beyond his mental capacity, but apparently I was wrong. Not the first time."

He glanced back at her, to gauge her reaction. Her brow was raised, and her arms crossed in agitation, yet she remained silent. He looked away again and continued on.

"At length, he stopped looking for me. A long period passed in which I heard rumours that he was challenging other demons, and coming out the victor, which only seemed to frustrate him more. After one such battle in which he was again the victor, he came to me, soaked in his own blood and on his last leg. He begged for my mercy, which I was disinclined to give him. He may have been an abomination, but my father's royal blood flowed in his veins and it repulsed me to see even him stoop to such a level as low as supplication.

"Finally, when I refused to give him his fight, he attacked me. I threw him off easily, but his demon emerged then, and I saw that he had abandoned his Tetsusaiga."

He eyed the sword at her hip over his shoulder, and she too, looked down at it, her fingers gripping its hilt.

"Why would he do that?" She whispered, but he heard her.

"Apparently your decision to leave him behind did not sit well with him. He sought to end his pain by ending his life."

"But why? He understood why I had to go," she said, clutching the sword tighter. "He didn't stop me."

"Perhaps he loved you enough to let you go, and that love, no longer reciprocated, drove him mad," Sesshoumaru suggested. "Or perhaps he was just insane with grief over your loss."

She sank down to the ground, hard. He turned, and watched her. He could smell her tears, streaming hot and fast down her face, and even his stone heart melted a bit. He did not like to admit it, but he, too, had felt remorse and sympathy for his brother, near the end. Inuyasha had no longer been himself.

"Did you give him what he wanted?" She asked, hiccupping.

He sighed, and sat down, too. "Eventually, yes. I may pretend to be made of stone, but even I could no longer watch my brother suffer, Kagome."

She looked up at his use of her name. "Why didn't he wait? He could have easily lived another five centuries. Why didn't he wait for me?" Her plaintive question tugged at his heart, though he gave no outward indication.

"Perhaps he could not wait that long."

She sniffed, and then sobbed. "If only I'd known... I'd never have left permanently..." She broke down, and, in a rare gesture, he offered her his comfort. Not one to refuse such a generous offer, she curled willingly into his shoulder and cried, again.

She cried hard, and he continued to hold her. Soon her scent filled his nostrils, and he was reminded of his ward, Rin, who used to find so much comfort in his holding her close when she cried. She was married now, to a wonderful young man in the village below his castle, and she still visited him frequently, bringing her two young sons to get to know her foster father, and he enjoyed the young ones' company. They were known to be very candid little boys, and were prone to pointing out the obvious, somewhat rudely, much to their mother's embarrassment, but he found their lack of manners humorous.

Kagome clutched his kimono in her fingers, bringing him out of his memory. She did not yet know the whole story, but he was in no hurry to relay it. If she asked, he would tell her. He felt like he owed it to her, somehow.

Finally, she sat back, wiping her eyes and nose, and he looked at her inquiringly.

"How?"

He lowered his gaze to her knees. "After he attacked me, despite his grave injuries, and kept attacking, I realised that he would not stop until he was dead. So, in my mercy, I broke his neck. He would have recovered from that under any other circumstance, but he'd pushed himself so far and lost so much blood by then that even his half-demon body could take no more. He thanked me, before he died, Kagome. And he smiled. He asked me to tell you that he loved you."

She sucked in a loud breath, and sobbed once, before she tried valiantly to get a hold of herself. He patiently waited for her to recover herself.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, resting her hand on his knee. "I'm grateful for your discretion."

He nodded. Standing, he offered her a hand and pulled her up. "Come. Stay at my castle for a while. Rin will come, and it will do you good."

Kagome considered refusing, but nodded. "Alright, Thank you again, Sesshoumaru."

He smiled slightly at her, looking over her shoulder. "Your fox friend is also welcome, should he choose to accompany you."

Kagome turned, and saw Shippo sulking behind them, near the roadside.

She turned back to Sesshoumaru with a sad smile. "We gratefully accept your offer, my Lord."

"Then let us be gone," he replied, and turned to lead the way.

She followed, and Shippo trailed behind.

**...oOo...**

Shippo was disgusted. _Kagome had sought comfort in that asshole's arms?_ He burned with jealousy, his promise to himself momentarily forgotten.

He had been trying to protect Kagome when Sesshoumaru had so easily batted him away. He was embarrassed at his failure to protect her, but in the face of that monster, who could win? His own demon form was at least two times smaller than the Dog Lord's. At least he had saved himself a little embarrassment. At least she didn't see just how small and insignificant he really was in comparison.

But the Lord's seizure of the situation irritated him. He didn't have to fling him away like a piece of garbage. He would have stood peacefully, by her side.

Kagome slowed her pace, letting Sesshoumaru get far ahead of her, and allowed Shippo to catch up. When he did, she smiled encouragingly at him, but he scowled and looked away. A look of distress crossed her face.

She had no idea what to say. His embarrassment and anger were plain, and her mind was blank. Words failed her.

So instead she grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze. He looked at their hands, and lifted them up. Then he glanced at her.

She raised her brows hopefully. The corner of his mouth lifted, and she beamed. It seemed both had been forgiven, and he savoured the companionable silence, and the feel of her warm little hand in his. He may have lost this battle, but he hadn't yet lost the war.

Kagome was content to keep Shippo's hand in hers. After all, they went way back. And there was nothing wrong with two friends seeking solace in each other's grip.

She swung their hands and increased their pace, closing the distance between them and Sesshoumaru, who seemed oblivious to what was going on behind him, but Shippo would bet he was paying rapt attention. If he'd learned anything about Sesshoumaru's character over the years it had been that the man was a master at hiding his emotions and observations. There was no outward sign, but he was sure the wheels were churning inside. His Lordship missed nothing.

**...oOo...**

The walk was short, it turned out. Sesshoumaru led them around the town that had sprung up beneath his castle, humans bustling about everywhere, going about their business. A steep road led to the castle gates, and the guards greeted their Lord warmly at his return.

Once inside, several servants, demon and human alike, rushed to do their Lord's bidding. A servant stripped Sesshoumaru of his armour, and another took his Tensaiga. A young man took Kagome's bag, and Sesshoumaru requested that two rooms be made ready for his guests.

In an aside, Sesshoumaru asked Jaken, his head servant, "Has Lady Rin come by?"

Jaken replied promptly, "She awaits you in your study, milord."

"Very well." Turning to Kagome and Shippo, giving the latter a slightly jaundiced look, he asked, "Please join me in my study."

Kagome smiled. "We would be delighted, thank you, my Lord."

Pleased with her politeness, he tilted his head to the side regally and swept from the room, leading the way.

Shippo seethed. His Lordship was _so _graceful, it made him sick. He was beginning to understand why Inuyasha felt the way he did about his brother, the uppity son of a bitch.

And what was worse, Kagome seemed to be getting on with him just great. Which he disliked, thoroughly.

Kagome blushed to herself. Sesshoumaru was so much different now than he was before. He was very charming, and she just melted at the sight of the back of his neck, the muscles twisting and bunching as he moved his head, and she ached to stroke the short silky hairs there. And he was very polite. His chivalrous attitude made her very warm in a place deep in her gut that was in no way related to the jewel passing through there.

They followed Sesshoumaru down many long, twisting corridors, decorated sparsely but tastefully with vases, plants, and wall scrolls. The woodwork was also exquisitely done.

"My Lord," Kagome asked, "was this your father's home as well?"

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. "Yes, Lady, he left it to me. I grew up here."

"It is very beautiful."

"Thank you."

Kagome nudged Shippo, who had curled his lip in disdain at the exchange. He looked at her, curious.

"Don't be rude. Say something," she whispered, and he saw Sesshoumaru's head move just slightly, listening. _Bastard_. This was _so_ embarrassing, complimenting the man he disliked so much.

Sullenly, he said, "We are honoured to be invited to stay with you, your Lordship."

His smile growing at the younger man's obvious discontent, Sesshoumaru replied courteously, "You are most welcome."

Shippo shuddered. _If Kagome weren't here... He'd rip that smug look off that dog's face!_ Complimenting him would be the _last_ thing Shippo would do.

Sesshoumaru could almost feel the fox's anger as they followed him to his study. He was beginning to enjoy this little game. Apparently the fox had a dib on his brother's woman, and personally, Sesshoumaru had no interest, but taunting the fox was becoming much more than fun, because it was so easy! All he had to do was look at Kagome and Shippo seethed. The temptation to tease mercilessly was too much to resist.

He wondered idly if Kagome knew she was being fought for, or not. He decided not.

Just before reaching his study they passed under a large portrait of the former Lady of the West, and Kagome stopped to look at it, Shippo jerking like a dog coming to the end of it's tether.

"Ow," he muttered, but Kagome paid him no mind.

"Is this your mother?"

Sesshoumaru stood behind them as they looked. He could just hear the low growling Shippo was doing at his close proximity.

"Yes, the Lady is my mother. She has her own wing in this castle, when she chooses to visit."

Kagome stared at the painting. The woman depicted was stunning, regal and richly dressed, but her eyes were sad, despite her small smile.

"She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is. If only her personality were as such. Come," he asked, gesturing with a sweep of his hand. "The study is just around the corner."

Tearing her gaze away, Kagome allowed Shippo to pull her away from the painting and into the study, where a pretty young woman sat, her two small boys sitting patiently next to her, until they saw Sesshoumaru.

"Grampa!" They both shouted, jumping up and running to each grip one of Sesshoumaru's legs. He smiled benignly at the children, and Kagome could see that the years had definitely mellowed him. It was nice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, bowing low on the mats, before rising herself and coming over to scold and pry her children off the demon.

"Rin, how are you? I see Akira and Kento are well."

Rin smiled, recognising Kagome and Shippo but answering her Lord's inquiries first. "I am well, Sesshoumaru, as is my husband. The children have been begging to see you for quite some time now."

Sesshoumaru sat down, the two children clambering into his lap. "Have they now? Do you boys have a secret for me?"

They nodded furiously and whispered in his ears for several moments. Kagome smiled. He was so young-looking, it was hard to imagine him a grandfather at any age. The children in his lap made him softer, more approachable. They opened him up.

She liked this new Sesshoumaru a lot. When Rin approached to greet her and Shippo warmly she thought of saying something to her about it, but decided it could wait. Shippo was uncomfortable enough here, and she didn't want to anger him more by asking inane questions.

The three of them stood and watched Sesshoumaru play with the children, Rin beaming, Kagome giggling and Shippo scowling.

**...oOo...**

Later that night, after dinner, which had been a quiet affair from his angle, since he hadn't said much, Shippo contemplated the meal.

Kagome, Rin, and Sesshoumaru had done most of the talking. Mostly they reminisced, recalling old memories for Rin's husband, Katsuo, and the children. He had not contributed much, but mostly watched, and ate little.

Kagome had been seated on Sesshoumaru's right, and Rin on his left. That alone had indicated to Shippo that he liked to keep his women close at hand. He himself had been placed opposite Sesshoumaru, next to Katsuo, each of the children placed between them and the women.

Shippo suddenly realised that he'd spent the entire day seething. _What was wrong with him?  
_

He frowned, sadly. Kagome wasn't even aware of how much he pined for her. He admitted that his jealousy had definitely tainted the evening meal, and she'd shot him several impatient looks for his rudeness, but he couldn't help himself. Watching her lavish all her attention on another man, and a more powerful, handsome man at that, made him see red.

He rolled over, his gut sick with worry. Right now, she and Sesshoumaru were alone, on a tour though the castle's gardens, which he was beginning to realise he should not have said no to. Who would watch-

_No one_. No one would watch, because Kagome had a right to her privacy, even though forcing himself to stay put was becoming increasingly difficult. The urge to fight for her was strong in his blood, but he couldn't justify it without a returning of her feelings. She had to show him that she'd chosen him, before his morals, and all the lessons in respect and honour Sango and Miroku had drilled into him, would allow him to fight.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He truly was a primitive animal, thinking of her like an object, a prize, this way. He hated himself in that moment, but then he heard the door in the room next to his roll open, and Sesshoumaru's voice drifted to his ears though the paper screens.

"Goodnight, Lady."

Kagome smiled indulgently as Sesshoumaru bent to kiss her hand. Again, her hands itched to cup his neck and thread her fingers into what was left of his short, smooth, shiny hair, but she controlled herself, and replied somewhat breathily, "Goodnight. I had a very good time. Thank you, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was genuinely starting to like Kagome very much. She was always polite (when it suited her purposes, anyway), and had an interesting response for everything. Her answers were so unpredictable, her manner so buoyant, he found himself itching to hear what she'd come out with next. Their tour had lasted much longer than he'd intended it to, but he did not regret it. He had thoroughly enjoyed every minute spent in her presence - even, he was amazed to realise, the moments when she was crass and disrespectful. She was just so... unique, and interesting. He was drawn to her, in a way he couldn't explain.

"Please," he smiled at her, "call me Sesshoumaru."

Shippo frowned again. They were getting pretty familiar now, for just having met each other again...

She laughed, a beautiful sound to both demon's ears. "Then I insist you call me Kagome. No more of this 'Lady' stuff. We both know that I'm no lady!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at that, but smiled back at her. Impulsively, she hugged him, and he rested his hands on the small of her back.

He could smell the agitation coming from the next room, and remembered Shippo, and his jealousy. But instead of hugging her back to spite the fox, he did it because he wanted to. He was beginning to realise that Kagome really was one of a kind, a true gem, and he wondered if perhaps he wasn't just a little in love with her.

Of course, if she chose the fox, that was her business, but in the meantime, he would not deny her anything, least of all physical contact. He'd grown since his days of constant patrol and cold stoicism. Of course, those traits still came in handy, but Rin had showed him that to keep your emotions bottled up all the time only hurt those you loved. So, slowly, he had learned to open himself up, and many aspects of his life and of those around him had improved by leaps and bounds, and he had Rin to thank for it. And he was happier. He was beginning to understand his father's actions better now, as well. He was not as ashamed to be the eldest son of the Dog General as he had once been.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for bringing him home." Her tears were once again making an appearance. He wondered if she could go a day without shedding them at least twice.

He realised she was referring to his brother, and he rested his chin on her head. "I felt it was the least I could do, Kagome, for him."

She sniffled, and let him go, so she could see his face. "Still, thank you. I just wish you hadn't had to do it..."

Her hand came up to cover her mouth, and suddenly Shippo's door slid open with a crack, and he stood in the doorway, shirtless, and then came down the hall to take Kagome's hand. He nodded shortly to Sesshoumaru, whose feelings toward the fox had changed. Instead of teasing him, now, he was in it with the fox for the woman's love. He would no longer stoop to petty jokes and slanders.

He watched Shippo cajole her into his arms and lead her to her room, shooting him an odd glance as they left. Sesshoumaru simply watched them go.

Shippo's eyes were sad, he realised, as he made his way to the Master Suite. Still, that would not put him off. All was fair in love and war, the saying went. Only Sesshoumaru was more sure of himself, more confident. Whether or not Kagome chose him was her choice, but something inside him demanded he try.

_So we are to be rivals_, he thought, settling into bed.

_May the best man win_.


	6. Chapter 6

Deds:

**DemonDog113** - You never fail to flatter me like a pancake, Joelle! Thank you!

**rinichibimoon** - Well, Danielle, I don't think I know your boyfriend, but I just think, _Jealousy!_ and this is what comes out. Glad you're getting your fill of the story, lol, and feel free to read as many times as you like! Thanks!

**Jennie** - Well, here's a new belt. It's my last one! If you fly out the window I will attempt to catch you!! Lol, he's playing alright, haha! You like his way-out-of-character softiness?! Awww! Thanks!

**kokolekaipo** - Well, see, Inu's not coming back... and he didn't do anything wrong, but he got so depressed that he didn't want to live without Kags anymore, so he got himself killed. Like, how some people die of lonliness after their spouse dies? And, I can't say who wins her just yet, but Shippo is in the running because you never read any stories about him out there, so he deserves his chance, too. The well dropped her where it did because Inu's death was the reason for her to return; she thought it was to save him, but it was because she was destined to fall in love with someone else. Does that make any more sense? Lol hope to hear from you again, thanks!

**Nimeway** - Nice to hear from you, once again! Lol I was hoping you'd speak to me! You'll have to wait and see who wins her, but it should be a whacky ride! Thanks!

**Say**

Chapter Six

Shippo closed the door behind them and took Kagome in his arms, a pleased feeling flooding him when she came without hesitation. He held her tightly, and breathed in her scent, intoxicated by it. He began to stroke her hair, and soon he was rubbing her back, and Kagome shivered in his arms.

She was beginning to feel hot, and tingly. He was inciting feelings in her she'd thought only dog demons could, and the realisation of who he was hit her, and she backed out of his arms, startled. She stared at him, his sad face, and realised she'd hurt him. She frowned, distressed. _How long had she been hurting him?  
_

Finally, he turned away. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She bit her lip, and reached out to touch him, but withdrew her hand. "No, Shippo, don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." She walked up to him and rested her arms around his waist, her cheek pressed to the hot skin of his shoulder blade.

Shippo tried to control his arousal with little success, so instead of turning around and embarrassing himself by stabbing her in the gut with his erection, he simply stood there, and savoured her touch, her warmth, on his skin. She had moulded herself to him, her curves fitting his perfectly. He wondered how he would ever get her to realise that he loved her, that it was okay to be with him, that he was grown up now...

"Kagome, I..." He was trying, but he was stumbling, and it made him angry.

Kagome felt his internal struggle, and wondered why she had been holding herself back where he was concerned. She thought back over the day, and she remembered that his attitude had become even more foul than usual after Sesshoumaru's appearance, and had deteriorated throughout the day as she spent more and more time talking to his Lordship. A thought hit her like lightening. _Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous? Unless... _

She recalled their first embrace, back at Sango's house, and she remembered the love he'd seemed to put into that embrace, the longing... _Did he... ?  
_

She decided that now was as good a time as any to find out if her suspicions were true. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him, his sad face meeting hers, and she barely had time to see his eyes squeeze shut in embarrassment as his erection ground into her before she planted her lips on his, and waited intently.

Shippo's eyes flew open, and his teal irises searched her doe-brown depths, stunned. He felt her lips smile against his, and he slowly brought his arms around her, and began, in earnest, to kiss her.

Kagome knew he had realised her intent after she smiled, and let him kiss her now, tentatively, as a beginner always is. She herself was no professed expert on kissing, but she'd been kissed more than a few times in her twenty-three years, and soon, she began to teach him the subtle nuances and gentle strokes she liked when kissing a man.

He let her take over then, and his hands began to roam her body as he held her tightly to him, learning her curves, and memorising her shape.

Kagome moved her hands from his shoulders to his long, silky red hair, threading her fingers through it and fisting her hands there, to anchor herself, as he slowly lowered them both down to her pallet on the floor.

Breaking free of her lips, she thrust her head back and he kissed her neck, licked the inside of her ear, planted butterfly kisses on her collarbone as she writhed impatiently beneath him. His hand delved into her white haori, pushed her bra aside as he found her breast and palmed it, gently, his thumb rubbing lightly over her nipple until it beaded tightly for him.

She let out a guttural groan, and he leaned on his elbow, trying to keep his weight off of her as he palpated her smooth, hot flesh, her skin beading up with sweat nicely as she let him arouse her. He made heavy gasping noises as his desire rose, and soon he lodged his knee between her thighs, rubbing her where he knew she'd feel it.

She was not sure when he untied her hakama and shimmied them down past her knees, nor was she aware of anything else except his lips and hands on her skin, his touch sending flickers of electricity skipping over her nerves, her skin jumping with her excitement. She did feel him nudge her thighs apart with his hot palm, and she sat bolt upright, gasping.

"Shippo, stop!"

He groaned in frustration but sat back, removing his hands from her person, and tied his hakama tight once more. It hid nothing, but he wanted to make her feel better.

She sat there staring at him, her hands holding her haori closed, her shoulders exposed, her hair wild around her face. She looked sexy as hell, but he waited silently, stifling his urges. She was in control here, not him. He struggled to keep that in mind.

Kagome gasped and thought about what she was about to let this innocent fox demon do to her. She had sworn to herself back then that she would keep him from turning out like Inuyasha and Miroku, but apparently she had failed. Tears edged her eyes as she stared at his expressionless face, half-hidden behind the red hair she'd knotted in her passion. She was just as bad as them, worse even.

Shippo said quietly, "What did I do wrong, Kagome?" His voice was gentle, reproachful.

She smiled, wiping her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, Shippo. I just can't seem to grasp that you've grown up, I guess. I'm having a hard time not seeing you as an eight-year-old again."

He nodded. "I thought that might be it. But I'm not eight anymore, Kagome. I'm one hundred and thirty years old, actually. I appear now as a twenty-year-old man. I _am_ mature enough. Please... will you just trust me?"

The pleading she saw in his eyes scared her a little. _Did he want to make love to her that much? Was that **all **he wanted?  
_

"Shippo... I've only ever given myself to one man... and for someone who confessed to breaking not very many hearts, you really had me going there," she smiled, chuckling. He smiled, accepting her compliment.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this yet, you know? I mean, I only came back a few days ago. I... I just need some time."

He nodded. "Okay. But you're not rejecting me?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not rejecting you."

He bit his lip. "Then can I sleep next to you tonight? Just sleep, nothing more?"

She glanced away, but nodded. "Alright."

She got up, to change out of her outfit, and he immediately turned his back to give her privacy. She smiled at that. He really was a sweet guy underneath it all... He always had been a gentleman. She was glad to see that that hadn't faded as he'd grown.

While he was turned away, she allowed herself to take in her fill of him. His back, strong and muscled, was smooth and sleek. She couldn't see the hair at the nape of his neck, under the rest of it, but she had a feeling it would incite the same arousal in her that Sesshoumaru's neck did. She couldn't help it. She just had a neck fetish. Oh well. _It could be worse,_ she thought, laughing to herself.

Pulling a long T-shirt over her head that said LIKE WHAT YOU SEE? across her chest, she said softly, "Okay, I'm done."

He stood up and came to her pallet, sliding in behind her as she held the sheet up for him, and he snuggled up to her back, his arm draped over her waist, spooning her. "Is this okay?"

She sighed. "Mm-hm." Then she lowered her hand to his, and brought it to rest atop her breast, over her heart. He smiled into her hair.

"Do you mind if I make one minor adjustment?" he asked, cheeky.

She laughed. "I think I know where you're going with this." She took his hand and instead of placing it on top of her shirt, she guided it beneath the fabric so that his hand cupped her bare breast instead.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, and she squeezed his hand.

"Go to sleep, Shippo," she admonished, closing her eyes. He chuckled, but did as she asked.

He was satisfied to be in this position. He understood her reluctance, and tried to sympathise. He was grateful she'd conceded to let him palm her breast, but he could wait until she wanted more. Her reassurance that she wasn't rejecting him had him on cloud nine... the rest could wait. As long as she was open to his suit, he would pursue her, to the best of his ability. He would get the moon for her, if she asked for it.

He sniffed her pulse, her quiet snores telling him she'd already fallen asleep, and just savoured the moment. His competition with Sesshoumaru had completely slipped his mind; all he wanted now was to hold her close, and breath her in. He never wanted to let her go, and he took what she would give him, and nothing more, only gave his love in return.

Because he loved her more than she could ever know.

**...oOo...**

Kagome awoke alone with her shirt up around her armpits.

She yanked it down as soon as she realised where it was and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Shippo?"

No answer. Grunting, she got up and began to dress. _These people back here need to invent mattresses_, she thought, stretching her back, sore from sleeping with no support. She giggled. _You know you're getting old when... _

Picking up her things, she opened the door to a cloudy, miserable day, and then dropped her stuff again. It was pouring rain.

_Guess we're staying another day, if his Lordship is so gracious_, she thought, glumly. She had been looking forward to getting back to Sango's.

She shut her door on her things and padded down the hall in the socks that bothered her because they separated her toes in a stupid spot, so she could wear sandals with them. Apparently socks and sandals had yet to be viewed as a major fashion _faux-pas_. Ugh, she'd never be caught dead committing such a fashion travesty back home!

She rounded a corner and found everyone from supper yesterday sitting in a silent circle, eating their breakfast. Shippo and Sesshoumaru seemed to be locked in some sort of staring battle, and Rin and Katsuo were shooting her looks that plainly cried, _Help!  
_

She raised a brow at the two demons. She was beginning to notice some antagonism here. She cleared her throat, and both men bestowed her with a dashing smile.

"Good morning, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, the first to make conversation. He'd not even greeted Rin and her family earlier; he'd been too busy attempting to stare down the fox across from him.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She turned her head to Shippo, and the look on his face as he smiled at her made a blush creep up her neck and she narrowed her eyes, angry that he could embarrass her with just a look. She knew what he was thinking about, that cheeky bugger!

Though... she couldn't bring herself to regret last night. She'd slept better in his arms than she had since she'd left five years earlier, and she wasn't about to start complaining. But he really shouldn't be giving her such personal looks, especially in public, so she decided to take him down a notch for his impudence, as sexy as it may have been.

She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "How did you sleep?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Very well, you?"

She glanced at Shippo, who'd begun to scowl. "Oh, I slept _alright_. I'm sorry to have to ask, but may we impose on you for one more day, or until the rain stops?"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "_You_ may impose on me as long as you please, Kagome."

No one missed the way he stressed _you_.

She smiled. "Thank you."

A servant placed her food on a tray in front of her, and she took a mouthful, glancing again at Shippo as she did so.

He was staring at her, but he was smiling that sexy smile that she found hard to resist, and she turned away from him, indignant, but flushed, again.

Sesshoumaru watched the interaction with interest. _Had something happened between the two last night?_ Perhaps today was a good time to monopolise Kagome's time and get to know her better..._ Perhaps a horseback ride would entice her?  
_

Rin caught Kagome's eye and winked, then tilted her head, as if to say, _Meet me outside after breakfast_.

Kagome nodded, looking at her own breakfast to lesson suspicion. Surely Rin could shed more light on this mysterious situation.

After the servants had cleared away their trays, and before anyone could utter a word, Rin jumped up and said, "Well, Kagome, let's go for a short walk, shall we? I want to hear everything that's been going on since you got back!"

Kagome smiled and stood up. "It would be my pleasure, Rin." She looked back at both demons, and Sesshoumaru looked perplexed, like Rin had pulled the rug out from under him, and Shippo looked just sexy, dammit. He was beginning to get on her nerves! She had to admit, the man knew what he was doing when it came to her pleasure. _Damn him!  
_

Outside, after she'd calmed down a bit, Rin remarked, "Wow, that was awkward."

"No kidding," Kagome replied, scratching her neck as they strolled down the outer walkway, sheltered from the rain. "What was all that, anyway? Those two were _not_ like that yesterday. Was it something I said?"

Rin laughed, and crossed her arms, a big grin on her face. "Yeah, they kinda_ were_, actually. You really don't know, do you?"

Kagome glanced at her askance before stopping and facing her head-on. She was just cranky today and accidentally she blurted, "Know what, dammit?!"

"Sorry." Rin's brows went up, but she was unrepentant as she chuckled. "I think Sesshoumaru-sama and Master Shippo are in a love-feud over you."

She blinked. "What?"

Rin sighed, and continued walking. After a moment, Kagome followed.

"It's pretty obvious. Sesshoumaru-sama has _never_ acted this way around a guest before, and Master Shippo has been on a short fuse since you two arrived. This is just my opinion, but I think that you may have a couple of suitors on your hands." She smiled to herself. "Sesshoumaru-sama has been on his own for so long... it's nice to finally see him show interest in a woman."

She turned to gauge Kagome's reaction, but she wasn't there. "Kagome?"

Kagome had turned back, intent on confronting both men with what Rin suspected was true, but when she opened the door, the breakfast room was empty except for a few servants, so she'd angrily slammed the door and stomped off to check her bag for tampons. Even if she was majorly pissed she figured it was probably that time of the month again and it was better to be safe than sorry.

She sighed. No wonder she was such a bitch today, that must be the reason... though she was not impressed with Rin's love triangle theory. She was _not_ some prize to be won!

And she _really_ had to go to the bathroom... this was _not _a good time, she groaned silently, trudging along. _Ugh, this was going to be **soo** gross..._

**...oOo...**

Sesshoumaru called for Jaken as soon as breakfast was concluded, and Shippo had swaggered out of the room like the muscle-bound kit he was.

"What is it, milord?"

"I want you to send Lady Kagome a formal invitation to go riding with me today. Tell her I will not take no for an answer if she refuses."

"Yes, milord."

While Jaken scurried off to do his bidding, Sesshoumaru strategized. He schemed till he was blue in the face but decided in the end to simply let nature take its course, and see what happened. As long as she was isolated from Shippo, the better his chances would be. And he had a pretty servant girl in mind who was guaranteed to keep the fox _quite_ busy... He sent for her, and when he had relayed his instructions, he went to the stable to see to their mounts.

**...oOo...**

There was a knock on the door, and Kagome yelled, "Occupied!"

The servant outside stepped back a pace, startled. "Lady Kagome?"

She sighed, trying to do a million things at once, and this idiot had to bother her _now_?

_Wow, I really **am **bitchy today_, she thought.

"What?! I'm kinda busy here."

The servant took a deep breath. The Lady was certainly short-tempered today. He was afraid of perhaps losing his head if he did not tread carefully. "My Lord has requested that you go riding with him today, in half an hour, in fact."

There was silence on the other side of the door. The servant, cautious, stepped back about ten feet.

_What?!_ She thought, making a face of indignation. _Riding? Now? **Today?** Was he **crazy**?!_ She tied up what she was doing and flung open the door. "I cannot-"

"_He-will-not-take-no-for-an-answer_!" the servant blurted before she could refuse.

She sighed, and her arms drooped. She waved her arms in the air, then. "Fine! I'm coming, but I'm _not_ happy about it!" She stomped off, and the servant turned his head to watch. _She was a firecracker, alright. His Lord would have his hands full with this one!  
_

Although, just in case, he put his hands to his face and neck, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and she hadn't, in fact, bitten off his head.

Kagome trudged into the castle's kitchen, a murderous look on her face. Everyone stopped to stare at her, waiting.

She cleared her throat. "Can I have some boiling water, please?"

Immediately she was presented with a pot-full. "My Lady."

She smiled in a sardonic manner. "Thanks, kid," she said to the young boy who'd handed her the pot, and turned to take it away.

Everyone in the kitchen exchanged a glance, then went back to work, talking furiously.

**...oOo...**


	7. Chapter 7

Deds:

**Jennie** - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He's hot for a reason! .... I want him to be! muahahahaha. My arms are open, hun!! (And yes, I can accept that I'm evil. THAT is nothing new, lol).

**DemonDog113** - Did you think so, Joelle? I'm pretty sure this one's funny too... and romantic, and passionate, and blahblahblahblahblah...... lol! Thanks!

**rinichibimoon **- Did you enjoy that, Danielle?! I please to aim! Thanks!

**Nimeway** - Good for you! A friend of mine went through for film, and I never see him anymore (sad face)! You go girl! And thanks!

**DeathxNotexLover** - Yes, I do too! (I already know what happens, but yeah, heehee) Everyone wants them to get it together, cuz they're sweet together! Thanks!

**GoofBall88** - Okay, for the record, Inuyasha is not coming back. He had a good run, but I knocked him off, and that's that. And, also, I've written a shitload of KagxSessh stories, I think it's time for maybe someone different in her life, you know? Besides, he's grown up now, and quite the hottie, so can you really blame her? I can't help it if you're hurt about Inu's death, but there's nothing I can do to change it, this story was finished before I posted it. Sorry, but that's the way it is. No vote is possible. As the author, ultimately, it's up to me. Whether you want to keep reading is up to you. Your call.

**Say**

Chapter Seven

When the Jewel was clean, Kagome having left it in the boiling water for two minutes, then using her body wash to clean it again before throwing it back in, finally dumped out the soiled water and dried it off with her sleeve.

She held it up, inspecting it for dirt, or, _other_ things, but found nothing. Satisfied, she pulled out her sock at the inside of her ankle and dropped it in, then tied the top of her sock tightly around her ankle, dropping her pants down over it.

_There_, she thought. _No one's none the wiser_.

She supposed a half-hour had passed, so she got up and began to look for Sesshoumaru, but he found her instead.

"Kagome? Are you ready?"

_No_, she thought sullenly, but she was a guest here, and he _had _been exceptionally nice to her - for him, anyway - so she pasted on a big smile and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

He smiled. "Good." And held her horse still as she mounted, then handed her the reins. He turned to lead the way, and she caught herself staring at his neck again, and her jaw dropped open a bit.

Shaking her head, she remembered that according to Rin, he and Shippo were fighting over her, which she was _not_ impressed by, but before she could bring it up, he asked her, "Do you like it here, Kagome?"

Puzzled, she replied, "Sure. It's nice."

He looked up at the sky. "It lacks a woman's touch."

She shrugged. "You do alright. Didn't you say your mother has her own wing here? She's a woman."

Sesshoumaru smiled and looked at the ground as their horses walked under the castle gates. "My mother has not visited this castle in over one hundred years."

Her eyes widened. "Oh." _What could she say to that?_

He glanced at her, his eyes twinkling. He really _was _handsome, she had to admit. _And that hairline ooh, it made her shudder!  
_

"You could not have known that, forgive me."

She, too, looked at the ground passing beneath them. "Nothing to forgive, Sesshoumaru."

She met his eyes, and the smile he gave her was contagious. She felt her own lips rise to mimic it.

They rode along in companionable silence. Kagome realised that she'd forgotten all about her cramps and discomfort when he was speaking to her.

Sesshoumaru, himself, was treading carefully. He could smell her situation, and knew from this morning that she was likely to be highly volatile today, but there was another encouraging scent beneath that; arousal.

_Now, if he could just excite that arousal..._

As their horses picked their way through the countryside around his estate, they came to a river, with no bridge.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, and she grinned, spurred her horse, and cried "Ha!"

Her horse sprinted into the water, flinging cold spray in every direction. He followed, splashing her back as they ran across the river.

On the other side, they looked at each other and started laughing, before he held out his hand, and she took it. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed her cold fingers gently. "You are magnificent, Kagome. No woman I know would have handled her horse as well as you back there."

She smiled brightly, flattered. He looked down at her, his golden eyes shimmering, and unconsciously her inner muscles contracted, and grew warm.

"Thank you," she breathed, and they continued on, her urge to feel his hair almost unbearable now. _Damn hormones!_ She cursed.

They approached a ravine, and a raccoon scrambled out from under her horses' hooves, startling the animal, and it reared, throwing her.

Kagome yelled, squeezing her eyes shut as she fell, knowing the ground was coming up fast and it was really going to hurt, but the ground never came.

Instead, a pair of gentle arms held her tightly to Sesshoumaru's chest.

She opened her eyes, and looked again into his golden eyes, worry writ all over his face. "Are you alright?" He asked solicitously.

Truthfully, she felt a bit faint. His smell permeated her nose, and she thought she really might swoon if he held her any longer.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks."

He lowered her so her feet touched the ground, but he did not release her. Instead, they just stared into each other's eyes until he began to lower his head and she pushed herself up onto her toes.

Both closing their eyes, their lips met in a hot rush, and without preamble Kagome did what she'd wanted to do since she first saw him; she dug her fingers into his hair and latched on. It was even softer and silkier than it looked, and she sighed into his kiss.

He deepened the kiss, and soon both were sinking to their knees on the ground, their horses milling around and cropping grass now that the danger had passed.

"Mm, Kagome," Sesshoumaru mumbled around her mouth, "Please stay here with me."

Kagome opened her eyes as he moved from her mouth to her neck, and she started up at the canopy of trees and saw Shippo's devastated face in her mind's eye, and tears sprang out. _Shippo..._

Lowering her head, she placed her hands on both sides of his face and forced him to look up at her.

The hopefulness in his face almost made her give in to him, but she remembered what Rin had said, and closed her eyes again, and then struggled to stand.

He let her go, and stood as well. She ran her hands through her hair before looking up at him.

"Sesshoumaru, I... I'm flattered, really, I am, but I can't stay here."

His eyes saddened a bit, but he nodded. "I think I understand, Kagome."

She kicked the dirt and breathed out heavily, wondering if he really did understand. She shook her head.

"Let us return, then," he said, going to retrieve their mounts, and he helped her into her saddle before hopping in himself, and they rode back to the castle, quiet.

Kagome felt tense, as if something bad was going to happen, or that she'd done something wrong. She hadn't felt like this with Shippo last night. But she dreaded seeing his face when they got back.

There was just something about Shippo, a vulnerability, perhaps, that had her on edge all the way. She just knew that if he smelled her before she got Sesshoumaru's scent off her he would... she didn't know what, but she dreaded hurting him, she couldn't even bear the thought of it, and her eyes remained wet and red as she bounced gently in the saddle.

Sesshoumaru listened to Kagome's heart pound behind him, and lowered his gaze. He had been defeated. He smiled, though. Apparently the best man just wasn't him. Shippo and Kagome were young; he was probably an old fool for putting in a dib, but he did not regret it. Kissing her had been a wonderful experience, and he would keep it safe in his memory for a long time to come. He would concede defeat to the youngster, and wish him well.

They passed under the gates again before Kagome had gathered her emotions together, and she felt like she might hyperventilate.

Sliding down off her horse, she asked, "Sesshoumaru?"

He stopped his horse and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Would you take my horse? I'd like to go to the bathhouse, if I could."

He smiled, and in that instant, she knew why he'd been so graceful.

"Of course, Kagome."

She smiled back, genuinely, and bowed quickly. "Thank you."

She disappeared around the corner and he chuckled. _That boy is one lucky fox_, he thought, shaking his head mirthfully, leading her mount back to the stables.

**...oOo...**

Shippo turned on the girl, again. "Would you go away?! I said I'm not interested!"

"But-"

"But nothing." He gripped the girl by her arms and stared into her eyes. This seemed to work on Kagome, so maybe it would work on her, too. "Why are you doing this?"

The girl's eyes drooped a bit, and her head sagged. In his teal depths she had seen genuine hurt, and curiosity as to why she was attempting to seduce him, and even though she was unsure how her Lord would react to her failure, she was compelled to tell him the truth.

"My Lord ordered me to seduce you, Master."

Shippo swore, and let her go. _Damn him!  
_

"Leave me," he barked, gruff. She nodded, and quietly left the room.

Shippo looked out the window. The sky was beginning to darken, like night would soon be upon them, and suddenly time was of the essence. He'd been so busy trying to avoid that serving wench all day, he'd been unable to keep track of Kagome, and had lost her after breakfast this morning. _And if Sesshoumaru had ordered that girl to keep him busy... _

Shippo's mind was jumping to all sorts of conclusions as he raced from his room, only to run into another serving girl, whom he apologised to before she handed him a small square of paper and went on her way without saying a word.

He stared at the paper for a long moment, wondering if he was reading it right, but, throwing it down, he headed for the dojo, as Sesshoumaru's written request indicated.

**...oOo..**

Kagome, clean and dry and back from the bathhouse, was just putting her hair up into a ponytail when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

A serving girl of about thirteen stepped inside, and knelt on the floor, bowing low. "A request from his Lordship, my Lady."

Kagome frowned. _Another one? He just doesn't give up_.

She took the written request from the girl, who bowed again and rolled shut the door behind her as she left.

Kagome frowned deeper. _The dojo? Whatever_.

She threw the piece of paper onto her backpack and left the room, the wind from the door blowing the note into one of the open flaps of the big yellow bag.

**...oOo...**

Kagome pushed open the giant doors to the dojo, on the rear of Sesshoumaru's extensive estate. She'd had to ask two people for directions before she'd found her way through the nicely landscaped garden (which reminded her of the large gardens at Versailles that she'd seen pictures of in school) and wound up where she was supposed to be. And late, probably. _Oh well_.

Inside, she saw Sesshoumaru at the far end, his kimono gone, only his white hakama still in place as he polished a sword before hanging it back on the wall.

"Kagome, right on time," he commented, smiling at her. She shrugged, and smiled a little. She was suspicious. _Why would he ask her to come here?  
_

Suddenly the doors opened again, and Shippo walked in, his eyes frantic, but they relaxed as soon as he saw her.

"Kagome! There you are," he breathed, taking up her hands in his and basking in the warm smile that spread across her face at the sight of him.

Her suspicions were forgotten until Sesshoumaru began clapping, and both turned to stare at him.

"Very nice, Kitsune," he said, cocky, approaching them. He noticed Kagome's eyes slide over his bare chest appreciatively.

_Piece of cake_, he thought.

Shippo scowled, and dropped Kagome's hands, moving to stand in front of her. "Why did you bring us here, Sesshoumaru? What's your game?"

"Tsk," Sesshoumaru replied, crossing his arms, his muscles bulging nicely, "So angry, Shippo."

He turned away, giving them a nice view of his taut back, and Kagome shut her mouth with a click, and stared at the ground, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Shippo curled his lip, jealous. He knew that was what Sesshoumaru wanted, his jealousy, because he wasn't as pretty, or chiselled, or powerful, or even handsome, as the Lord, but he would fight for Kagome to the last, if that was what Sesshoumaru wanted. After that it was up to Kagome.

And he knew he was in danger of losing her.

Kagome frowned at them. _What was going on here? Was this some sort of showdown, or something?  
_

Sesshoumaru continued. "I'm calling you out, fox. I'm challenging you for the woman. Do you accept?"

Kagome saw red, but before she could intercept Shippo immediately growled, "Gladly, _my Lord_." He said the words as if they were garbage.

She turned to him to object, but Sesshoumaru replied, "Excellent. Let us begin."

Realising that her opinion here was futile, for obviously neither demon would listen, Kagome crossed her arms and went to leave when Shippo turned to her and smiled softly.

"Kagome... wish me luck?"

She glared at him for a moment, but finally relented and hugged him. "Good luck, you fool. You're both fools. This won't solve anything, you know."

He smiled. "I know. But I have to try."

She let him go, then, untying her hair, she turned him so she could tie his hair back, the nape of his neck pearly with sweat as she lifted the red mass off of it, and she felt as if her gut had bottomed out. His neck was even more muscular, and sexier than Sesshoumaru's. She made a strangled noise in her throat and Shippo turned his head, looking at her questioningly.

She shook her head and smiled, backing away, and he sighed. "Thanks."

She nodded, then said, "Go on. Get this over with."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am." And took off running toward Sesshoumaru, tearing off his own shirt as he went, leaving her with a brief glimpse of his tanned, smooth skin, the muscles rippling.

_Gods, I'm a glutton for muscles and necks_, she thought, embarrassed, and as the two demons began to spar, she ran from the room.

**...oOo...**

When she got back to her room, Kagome picked up her bag, made sure everything was in it, and then left again. She headed for the stable, and when the grooms had all taken a break, she saddled a horse as quietly as she could, bridled it, and then took off on it, heading out through the gates to nods and waves of the guards on watch as she passed, their faces curious. She imagined they were wondering why she was alone, but didn't care. She was going home, where people didn't fight over her, and where she could be by herself, because she was terribly conflicted right now.

And where she could cry to Sango as much as she pleased, like a child.

**...oOo...**

Sesshoumaru ducked, and taunted the fox as they sparred, each breathing hard. He'd heard their little conversation before Kagome left, and he knew that if he provoked the fox enough, he would finally admit to his feelings and go after her. It was Sesshoumaru's intent to make this match, even if he had to suffer a little pain along the way.

He'd seen the way she'd looked at him, the way he'd gently held her hands to his heart as they'd been reunited, and he had to admit, he was jealous, but he was happy, too. He'd once been a cold, hard man, and had scorned things like love and compassion, in favour of conquest and power, thinking that feelings like those only weakened him, but he'd learned the hard way that being alone was just that - lonely. He'd been alone for a long time, and when he was no longer alone anymore, it bothered him at first, but he'd grown used to it.

Then, when Rin had been in her eighteenth year, she and Jaken had been attacked by a dragon, and both had been killed. He had found their bodies, and had attempted to revive them with Tensaiga, but the sword had not worked its' magic as quickly as usual. He had frowned, wondering if it only worked on the same person once, and had tried again, with no success. Finally he'd left their corpses behind, and wandered in a daze for a week until his servant and his ward had found him, both alive and well, and he had never been so grateful as he was then to see them again, and Rin explained that they had taken so long to revive because he had not been pure of heart then, and they had only revived after he'd realised that he missed them, deeply, and since then he had slowly become more open with his feelings, and so had those around him, and now, as any good father would, he wished to see this young upstart and Kagome be happy, since they so obviously loved each other, but had probably not told each other (probably because Kagome was easily distracted). Now was as good a time as any for at least one of them to take the bull by the horns, so to speak, and confess their feelings.

"Does she know, Shippo?"

Shippo grunted and avoided Sesshoumaru's poison claws as they sparred, his own claws aflame as he made another swipe at the Lord's face.

"Know what, you dog?"

"That you love her, stupid."

Shippo laughed. "Who said I loved her?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, mentally. "No one. It's plainly obvious that you're smitten with her. What makes you think she'll choose you?" He flew at Shippo's gut, but the fox didn't move in time and suffered a long, burning gash to his mid-section.

Shippo backed away, hurt, but Sesshoumaru could see the determination in his eyes. "What makes you think she'll choose _you_?" He asked belligerently.

Sesshoumaru smiled, and inspected his bloody claws. "Why _wouldn't _she choose me? I can give her whatever she wants. She would be waited on hand and foot here if she chose. She could live the rest of her life happy and wealthy and, between you and me, she'd never want for _anything_, if you know what I mean..."

Shippo growled, low. He knew what the dog meant, and it infuriated him.

"I've seen the way she looks at me," he went on, "And I know she wants me."

Shippo had noticed that too, and it had driven him crazy with jealousy, but he remembered how easily he'd made her blush, and her reassurance that she wasn't rejecting him, and the weight of her breast, warm and smooth, in his palm... And he came back at Sesshoumaru, faster than he'd ever moved before, and he yelled, "She'd choose me because I _love_ her, you asshole!"

He was so fast his claws nicked Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and blood spurted, "Because I know what she likes, and I can give her anything she wants, too! I will work myself to death to get her what she wants, because she deserves it! _I would die for her_!"

He moved in a blur, and Sesshoumaru lost track of him until he felt flame-hot claws grip him by the neck from behind, and begin to squeeze, while the fox wrestled him to the ground and jammed his knee into Sesshoumaru's back, effectively pinning him down.

"Do you concede?"

Just to make sure, Sesshoumaru gurgled, "Nev-"

"Do you concede!?" Shippo roared, drowning him out.

Sesshoumaru was satisfied. "Yes."

Shippo released him, and wiped blood from his nose as the dog demon gained his feet, blood dripping profusely from his shoulder and his pale neck an angry red, the skin blistered and raw.

"Well done," Sesshoumaru congratulated him, and smiled widely. Shippo frowned, but took the hand Sesshoumaru offered. Flinging an arm over the fox's shoulders, he said, "Sorry about wounding you there," he gestured to Shippo's stomach, "but it was necessary, to prove a point. So: when are you going to ask her to marry you? You are the better man, you know, and she really does love you."

Shippo's jaw dropped open and he guffawed. "Are... Are you for real? You... You knew all along?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Don't think I didn't try, young man, but I couldn't make her blush like you did yesterday at breakfast. So I just thought I'd help you realise your true feelings and get this relationship going, so to speak." He raised his eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

Shippo looked away into space and swayed a bit. _This whole thing had been an act to get him to confess his feelings about Kagome? But hadn't he already done that? Surely after last night she had to know... ?  
_

Sesshoumaru guessed where his thoughts were going and said, "You have to actually say it, son. Trust me, she loves you, too. I could see it as plainly as the nose on your face. She will not refuse you."

Shippo looked up at him, stunned, and then began to back up. "I'm sorry," he apologised, gesturing toward Sesshoumaru's wound, "and thank you!" He took off through the dojo doors and Sesshoumaru grinned. _The fool was in love_.

Shaking his head, he looked down as Jaken appeared next to him with a cloth to wipe his blood away, and the imp remarked, "Why did you let him win, Sire?"

Sesshoumaru wiped away his blood, his wound already healed, and he gingerly touched his neck. Those wounds would take a mite longer to heal, perhaps an hour or so.

"Because," he replied, "he wanted it more."

Jaken looked puzzled, but Sesshoumaru did not have to explain himself to the help, and simply left the dojo, Jaken staring curiously after him.

**...oOo...**


	8. Chapter 8

Deds:

**DemonDog113** - More plottage ahead! And don't worry, Joelle, I'm not done writing yet ;), lol!

**Jennie **- ... No judgement here... or here... or under this coffee table! Yeah, Sessh-pants is good in the sack, but so are others... I guess... lol, just guessing...

**rinichibimoon** - Thank you! I'm so red! I will keep your suggestions in mind, lol. Read on and satisfy your craving, Danielle!

**Say**

Chapter Eight

Kagome pushed the horse hard, and the wind forced tears to stream from her eyes as she clung to her stolen mount, and cursed all men.

_Those two idiots_... She would _not_ stay and watch them fight over her. No sir. She was not a prize, and _she_ would choose who she loved. They would _not_ be choosing for her!

In the next village she asked directions to Edo, watered and walked her horse, and then took off again. According to the villager, if she rode hard she could be there by sundown. _Perfect._

At sunset she saw the outskirts of the village and got down off her tired horse, feeling terrible because it was foaming at the mouth, she'd ridden so hard, and she slowly led the tired animal to water and let him drink a bit before walking him again, and then taking him to Sango's and asking the head groom to feed him and give him some sugar, because he was a good horse.

Walking slowly toward the house, a maid already on her way to inform the Master and Mistress of her return, Kagome ran into Sango and Miroku's oldest son, Ryouta, and she was reminded again of how much she hated men right now.

He smiled at her and fell into step next to her as she made her way from the stable. "Hey, Kagome," he said, cocky. "How was your trip? Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

She raised a brow at him, thinking that for a wet-eared kid he knew too much, but figured the servants had gossiped or Sango had told him, which was fine, she supposed. She was just so tired, and angry...

"Yeah."

He went to say something, but stopped, as if he'd expected a different response from her. She stopped, and, shoulders sagging, her bag practically dragging behind her, she stared at him questioningly. "What?"

He smiled then. "Can I take your bag?"

She threw it at him. "Knock yourself out."

He stumbled under its weight, and struggled to follow her, wondering how a small woman like her had carried this monster all that way.

Sango opened the door and called, "Kagome! You're back!"

She nodded, returning Sango's embrace as she met her in the middle of the yard.

"Ryouta, take that to Kagome's room," she instructed her son, but Kagome raised her hand.

"No, Sango. I'm not staying."

Sango blinked. "What? Why not? Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome shook her head. She'd changed her mind about spilling to Sango. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, did you at least speak to Sesshoumaru? Did he tell you what happened?"

_That and more_, Kagome thought, miserably. "Yeah."

Sango was perplexed. "Well, then, what's wrong, honey? You look like you've been through an emotional gamut."

_Good guess, Sango_, Kagome thought.

"Something like that," she replied.

"Oh, sweetheart." Sango pressed her best friend to her chest. Then she frowned. "Where's Shippo?"

Kagome backed up, and reached out to Ryouta, who hadn't moved, for her bag. "I don't know. But I just want to go home. I don't know if I'll be back, Sango. I'm sorry."

Sango pursed her lips. Kagome was going to leave again. Permanently. Something terrible had obviously happened, but she wouldn't tell her what it was, and until Shippo got back, she might not ever know. Her hands went to her belly, instinctively, and she felt her knee give out.

Kagome looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. Just a contraction, that's all."

"How long has this been going on, Sango?"

Ryouta stepped up to her, smiling. "Since after you left. Don't worry, Mom's a pro at this."

Sango looked at her son sternly, and said, "Don't you have somewhere to be, young man?"

He smiled impishly. "Sure, Ma. 'Night, Kagome." He eyed her appreciatively before running off into the house, and she made a face. _Was she cursed, or something?  
_

"Sango, are you sure you-"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Katsumiyo is standing by."

Kagome snorted. "Katsumiyo? That little pinhead? _She's_ going to deliver your baby?"

Sango laughed, and clutched her stomach. "Yes, she delivered a baby just last week. Ooh, that hurts."

"Something tells me that was luck."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. Besides, _you _said you were going home."

Kagome looked up at Sango guiltily.

"I guess I can stay for a little while longer." She really just wanted to go home to avoid the unavoidable confrontation with Shippo, but he could wait. Her friend was in labour; that came first, damn it.

_And someone had to make sure that Katsumiyo didn't screw up_.

Sango grinned at her and took her hand, squeezing it. Then she pulled her back toward the house. "Will you please tell me what happened, Kagome? It will make you feel better to get it off your chest, and it will distract me." She eyed her friend hopefully.

Kagome sighed. "Fine."

Sango giggled. "Great. To your room!"

Kagome struggled to keep up as Sango dragged her into the house. "Shouldn't you be in your own room?"

Sango waved a hand carelessly. "Miroku or Ryouta will move me."

Kagome made a face. _Wasn't this just hunky-dory?_

**...oOo...**

Several hours later, Sango's contractions were ten minutes apart and both women had exhausted conversation, for now. Kagome had told Sango everything, and when Sango had asked her what she was going to do, she'd replied, "What _can _I do? They fought over me, Sango. I cannot condone that by choosing one of them. I just want to go home and forget this ever happened."

Sango had sighed. "You want to forget us, Kagome?"

Kagome frowned. "You know what I mean."

"I wish I did. Has it occurred to you that maybe Shippo really loves you? You said yourself he was reluctant to fight."

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. And besides," she confessed miserably, "I'm a jinx. The men I love die."

Sango had taken Kagome's hand then and replied, "Kagome, no, don't say that. You are _not_ a jinx. Just because Inuyasha couldn't wait doesn't mean that Shippo won't."

Kagome sighed, now. "That may be, Sango, but how can I possibly ask that of him?"

Sango looked down, stumped. But a moment later she squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly. "Do you love him?"

Kagome blinked. _Did she?_ She liked him, definitely. She enjoyed his company. He made her feel things that not even Sesshoumaru could make her feel. He was sweet, kind, considerate (well, usually, the last few days had been rocky), and patient. He was okay to stop when she'd asked him to the night before, even though she'd seen how it was hard for him.

"I don't know."

Sango cringed, another contraction ripping through her. When it was over, Kagome wiped her sweaty brow. "Is it time to move you?"

Sango nodded. "Yes."

She pulled Kagome back roughly when she turned to leave, and hissed through her teeth, "Don't second guess love, Kagome. Please, don't ruin your own happiness because of uncertainty. Ask him."

Kagome didn't know what to say, but Sango was insistent. "Promise me. By tomorrow morning this baby will be born, and I want both you and Shippo there to meet him. Do you understand?"

Kagome understood what Sango _wasn't_ saying. She wanted her and Shippo on good terms again, or else, it seemed.

She nodded, to ease Sango's conscience. "I understand."

"Good. I swear to God this is the last baby I'll ever have." Sango leaned back, exhausted, and the hard part hadn't even begun. Kagome felt sorry for her friend, but amused at the same time. They both knew this baby would _not_ be the last. Not by a long shot.

In a way, Kagome envied Sango. She had married the man she loved, made a home with him, loved and took care of her brother and children. She was happy.

Kagome hadn't been happy for so long, she feared she'd forgotten how.

**...oOo...**

Shippo had left in a hurry, but by the time he'd reached Edo, Kagome had already arrived, and then gone into the house with Sango.

He'd wanted to see her privately, but he'd heard her talking to Sango outside the house, and had kept himself hidden. Maybe Sesshoumaru was wrong. _What if she_ _didn't love_ _him?  
_

He didn't want to get hurt, but he wanted to know, too. Sango kept a room for him in her house, but he was reluctant to use it tonight. And besides, she was in labour. He'd best stay out of the way.

He turned to trudge back to his own home, but he ran into Miroku on his way back from the Shrine before he could get there.

"Good evening, Shippo," he greeted the demon. Shippo grunted.

Miroku laughed. "Sounds like you had a good time."

"I've had better."

Miroku looked the fox over, and he _did_ look miserable. "Come on, Ship," he said, flinging an arm over his shoulders and pulling the fox back to his house. "Stay with us tonight. Sango's in labour, or so Ryouta tells me, and I wouldn't want you to miss meeting the culmination of her efforts. Besides, she always loves to see you. It would ease her worry to know you're back."

Shippo frowned. _How could he refuse now?_ _Damn you, Miroku, playing on my loyalties like that... _

"Sure, why not."

Miroku beamed. "That 'a boy! By the way, did Kagome find out what she wanted to know?"

Shippo cringed mentally. "You could say that."

"Good. Now she can lay her concerns to rest, and perhaps she will allow me to say some prayers on her behalf."

Shippo wanted to ask him to pray for him, but kept quiet. Miroku didn't need to know his turmoil. He had his own problems, not that he was overly concerned about them, though. Apparently.

He let Miroku take him home, and settle him into his room before asking if he wanted to see Sango now, while it wasn't too late, and he replied, "Sure."

The Master Suite smelled strongly of sweat, and was very warm. A servant girl fanned Sango while an older woman monitored her progress, and when she was ready, would fetch Katsumiyo.

"Shippo!" Sango whispered, hoarse, when she saw him.

He approached her side and felt her forehead. She was burning up. "How're you doing, Sango?"

She smiled wanly. "I've been better." She glared at Miroku, but he only smiled.

"Are you supposed to be this warm?" he asked her.

She frowned, indignant. "I'm working very hard, Shippo."

He frowned back, insisting, "You weren't this warm the last time."

"She wasn't?" Miroku frowned now.

Shippo shook his head. "I'll get Kagome. She'll know what to do."

Sango nodded, worried now. _Was there a complication?_ She hoped not.

Miroku climbed into their bed with her, and massaged her feet in his lap as he watched her, concerned. "How long have you been in hard labour, darling?"

She shook her head. "Not that long. An hour or two."

The old serving woman interjected, "I'm no expert, Master, but I'm thinking a temperature during labour is not a good thing."

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look, and he clutched her hand, tightly.

She gripped his hard in return.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, I know I promised that I wouldn't wait so long again, but things have been happening here, and I was unable to update. My mother underwent a mastectomy last week to remove her breast cancer, which we only found out about at the beginning of August, so please forgive my delay. She is recovering well and we will soon be hearing what sort of treatment she needs to make sure this doesn't happen again. Thank you all for your patience.

Deds:

**DemonDog113** - They just keep piling up, Joelle! Thank you :D

**Krumari** - Thank you, and sorry for the wait :S

**Nimeway** - Because I can!!!!!!!!! Thanks hun :D

**rinichibimoon** - You'll have to read and see... lol I like to give people lots of time to review. And there are always less if I post too fast :S Sorry for the wait though, Danielle, I've had a lot to deal with lately. Cancer does that, unfortunately. Sigh.

**Say**

Chapter Nine

Kagome was just beginning to snore when her door slid open and she was jarred awake. She snorted in her sleep, "Souta, get out."

Shippo paused, but set down a candle on a small table and knelt next to her. "Kagome, wake up."

She rolled over, suddenly awake as she stared into his shadowed face. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She was sitting up, throwing off her sheet, and he was grabbing her yellow bag by its straps.

"Sango's burning up."

Kagome blinked, and then her training as a nurse took over, and she became calm and efficient as she asked, "Where is she?"

"This way." He led her through the halls to the Master Suite, and when she walked in, the tension was thick. She sat down at Sango's side and brushed her forehead. Shippo was right.

"Shippo, in my bag, there's a thermometer, and a small packet of alcohol wipes." To the serving woman she said, "I'm going to need boiling water, soap, and more light, please."

The woman hurried to do her bidding, and to Sango she said, "It's going to be just fine, Sango. I'll take care of you." She popped the instrument into Sango's mouth.

Sango smiled, but her worry was still evident on her face. "Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing, Kagome?" She asked as Kagome took the thermometer from her after it beeped.

Kagome smiled reassuringly at her as she read the thermometer. "I graduated with Honours from Nursing school, Sango. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

Sango and Miroku both leaned back at her statement, and Shippo smiled. He had faith in Kagome.

After using the first batch of boiling water to wash her hands, Kagome pulled on a pair of gloves from her bag and began to assess Sango. She palpated her belly, and as she did, she began to frown.

Sango asked, "What is it?"

Kagome poked her a tad harder, and then sat down again. "Sango, your baby is in distress. It is breached."

Sango had dreaded that word, among others, from baby one. She'd been lucky so far and had had fourteen successful births. It was just bad luck that this one would be different.

"Can you fix it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. But you won't be having this baby the usual way, Sango."

Miroku's eyes bulged. "Are you suggesting-"

Kagome sighed loudly and turned her head to glare at him. "No. I'm ordering it." She raised her brows, daring him to disagree further. He was silent.

"Sango, I have to make an incision, here," she explained, using her finger to trace a line over the lower half of her bulging belly, "and remove the baby through the opening."

Sango, trusting her friend, and thinking that whatever she was going to do couldn't hurt worse than an actual birth itself, nodded and steeled herself for the pain to come.

Kagome did not mention to them that she'd only been trained to _assist _in this sort of operation, not actually perform it, but she'd paid close attention during her training, and she was ninety percent sure she could do this, no problem.

Unfortunately, she'd not brought a scalpel, not being a doctor, but she did have some painkillers Sango could use. Pulling a bottle out of her bag, the piece of paper with Sesshoumaru's written request fell out. She wondered how it had gotten there momentarily before concentrating on the task at hand.

Opening the bottle, she said, "Sango, take these. Your baby is going to be out before these can get into its' system, but it will take the edge off your pain."

While Miroku got his wife a cup of water to take the pills with, Kagome opened Sango's kimono, baring her torso to the room. Shippo looked away, but couldn't for long. Sango didn't seem to care, anyway. It just seemed awkward. He'd never thought he'd see her half-naked again, and he remembered little from his childhood baths with she and Kagome. He hadn't been looking for that then, but now, even though Sango was pale and sweating, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Kagome dipped a clean cloth in the boiling water, which had cooled slightly, but her hand still turned bright red inside the glove. She laved Sango's belly thoroughly, repeated with alcohol, then said, "Shippo, come here."

Jolted from his trance, he stepped close to her, and she said, "Show me your hand."

Puzzled, he held it out for her to inspect, and she nodded, satisfied. "Wash your hands, and then stick your index finger in the boiling water and keep it there as long as you can, please."

He exchanged a look with Sango as Miroku handed her some water, but neither said a word. Kagome said she knew what she was doing, even if no one else did.

Finally she said, "Your hand please, Shippo."

He held it out to her, and she took it in hers, and he watched in fascination as she placed her index finger atop his, and, exerting some pressure, used his claw to make the incision in Sango's skin.

Sango made a face, but breathed deep, and Kagome said, "That's very good, you're doing great, sweetheart," and she smiled at Sango, who smiled back, despite the pain.

"Wash your hand again in that fresh water there," she told Shippo, and when he had she took his hand again and began to cut open the amniotic sac containing the baby.

When it was cut, she released his hand, and, gently delving into the hole, she grabbed a hold of the slippery baby and pulled him out through the opening, blood and fluid flowing. Shippo backed up a bit, disgusted, and Sango flinched, trying her best not to cry out, but the baby, after a cursory cleaning of its' mouth and nose by Kagome, began to wail loudly, kicking and flailing his tiny, bloody fists.

She laid him on Sango's breast, and smiled. "Here's to number fifteen, you guys."

Sango and Miroku smiled and cooed at their baby, and Sango's eyes filled with tears, and her pain went unnoticed as Kagome cut the cord, tied it off, removed the amniotic sac, and then, carefully, stitched up the wound she'd made. She swabbed the area with alcohol from her pack, and then plastered a large bandage over it and pulled off her gloves. Then she felt Sango's forehead, took hers and the baby's temperatures to be certain, and was satisfied that both were out of danger.

"Now, you can't feed him until those painkillers wear off, Sango. I'm going to have you take them for a few more days, until this heals. Do you think we could ask the woman who birthed last week to share some of her supply with you?"

Miroku nodded. "I'm on it." He lovingly stared into his wife's eyes, and kissed her forehead, whispering praise in her ear before he left, and Kagome and Shippo looked away in embarrassment. They could not look at each other, even though Kagome remarked, "Thanks, Shippo, you did really well," as she re-packed her bag.

He nodded, washing his hand again. "Thanks."

Sango watched them from the corner of her eye, and smiled. She made faces at her baby boy as she said, "You two make a great team, you know. Thank you." She faced them to express the sentiment, her eyes crinkling around the edges, and Kagome realised that Sango wasn't a young woman anymore, not the one she remembered, but better, in a way, and suddenly time didn't matter.

Kagome smiled. "You're more than welcome, Sango. I'll get you a pump when I go home to ease the pain of your breasts until you can feed him again." She turned to Shippo. "Um, can I speak to you outside? Alone?"

He blinked, then looked at the floor. "Yeah, sure." All this baby talk was making him feel awkward.

He followed her, and he glanced back at a grinning Sango, who gave him a thumbs-up and a big, obvious wink.

He made a face, but didn't say anything. Her kimono was still open.

Outside, Kagome clasped her hands behind her back and stared up at the dark night. She was reminded of her last night with Inuyasha by the well, five- or rather, eighteen- years ago, and the night had been identical to this one... only she hadn't delivered a baby and performed minor surgery then.

Shippo watched her quietly, committing every angle, every shadow, that played over her face to memory. Her shiny eyes, her full lips, her defined jaw... and the sad look on her face. Because of him.

Kagome finally looked Shippo in the eye, and decided to go for it. The worst thing that she thought could happen to her had already happened. _What was one more disappointment, really?  
_

"Shippo, I... I can't... stay here," she confessed, and he seemed to look into himself, so she looked away, too. "I can't protect the Jewel here. I-"

"You have the Jewel back?" He asked, curious.

She frowned. "Yeah, just this morning. I needed it to come back here. You didn't know that?"

He tilted his head. "I forgot you had it. I thought that rosary was what allowed you to cross over again."

She reached up and felt the beads around her neck. She'd completely forgotten they were there, and a pang of guilt stabbed her heart.

And, she wondered... _was the enchanted rosary enough to get her through the portal?_ If so, then that opened up her possibilities generously. But, if not... there was only one way to know.

"Maybe it was."

He looked at her feet, bare in the moonlight, her long T-shirt coming just to her knobby, beautiful knees. He smiled to himself.

"What?"

He looked up, and she was smiling, wondering what was funny. He shook his head. "You have knobby knees, Kagome Higurashi. Knobby, sexy knees."

She snorted, and began to laugh, and then stumbled as she turned on the edge of the outer walkway outside Sango's room.

He reached out to steady her, and the contact jolted them both. Her eyes flew to his, his teal irises so close to her own brown ones, and they stared, slowly, slowly drawing closer.

When their lips touched, their first kiss paled in comparison. This kiss set off fireworks in their brains, and escalated quickly, until they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Shippo... wait..." Kagome giggled, between kisses, and his eyes fell, expecting her rejection, but she grabbed him by the hand instead. "Come on. My room's this way." Her smile was sassy.

He let her lead him to her room, and she rolled the door shut behind them. But before she did anything, she knelt next to him by her bed and said, "Shippo... I know this is sudden, and I know I can.t expect miracles, but... I love you."

He looked at her earnestly, before breaking out in a huge smile. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do. I've been trying to sort out my feelings, which have been, well, a mess, but no matter which way I look at this," she gestured to the two of them, "you and I, we fit together. And... I have a very hard question I need to ask you."

He shook his head. "Whatever it is, my answer is yes, Kagome. Since the day you left, and when you came back... I came alive. I didn't realise that I'd only been existing until you showed up. I've been waiting eighteen years for you, Kagome. I'll wait a million years, if it means I get to be with you, forever. I _love_ you."

Her heart soared. _But did he really grasp the seriousness of his promise?  
_

"Shippo, if I can't stay here, you'll have to wait another five hundred years to see me again. Can... can you do that?"

He snorted. "Five hundred years is nothing, Kagome. And I love you. I meant what I said, but before you go anywhere, I need something from you." He pulled her closer, and she smiled, curiously, until they were chest to chest, face to face. He took her left hand, and placed it over his heart.

"Anything," she whispered, his green eyes entrancing her.

"Kagome... will you be my life mate? My wife?"

She choked at first, and then started to cry, and he held her tensely, awaiting her answer.

"Yes, yes, yes," she cried, wetting his neck with her tears, "I will, Shippo. I'll do anything for you."

He leaned back to stare into her eyes, and cupped her chin as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Kagome... I'd die for you." And he kissed her, deeply, possessively, lovingly. She took everything he had and returned it all in kind, pushing him down onto her bed so she could straddle his waist and kiss him at her leisure.

After a few minutes she came up for air, flipping her hair over her shoulder and holding it back with her hand. "Who'd have thunk it, huh? The fox and the knobby-kneed priestess," she laughed, and he smiled, reaching for her, and she leaned into him, letting him slip her T-shirt over her head while she slowly played with the knot at the waist of his hakama.

"I might be a fox," he growled after an interminable amount of her gentle teasing, his pants bulging, "but _you_, woman, are a sexual vixen."

She laughed. "Oh, boy, you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

**...oOo...**

That morning, Shippo and Kagome walked back to Sango's room hand in hand, their faces turning pink whenever they looked at each other, which they did often, to visit the mother and her new baby.

Sango smiled hugely at them as they came through hers and Miroku's door, and she remarked, "Good morning. I trust you two worked out your differences?"

Kagome smiled.

"And then some. We're getting married." Shippo turned her, hugging her close.

Miroku grinned. "Congratulations! Sango was just remarking that- _Oof_!"

Sango glared at her husband briefly after she elbowed him in the chest, then smiled once more at her guests. "Miroku meant to say that we're both ecstatic for you. When is the wedding?"

"As soon as we can arrange it. Miroku? Would you do the honours? We want to be married here, with you two and your family, and then we'll be married again, in five hundred years. More a renewal of sorts then, though, I suppose, right sweetheart?"

Kagome grinned at her friends. "Right." She turned to look at Shippo. "And I expect _you _to be waiting for me when I go back in a few days, which means that you can't approach me until after I complete this trip, so keep a weather eye out. I live at the Shrine, and don't you forget it or I will be forced to hunt you down!"

They all laughed at her enthusiasm. "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Miroku said.

Sango interrupted her husband's banter, "But Kagome, you will come back and visit, won't you?"

"All the time," she promised, knowing in her heart that the well could be dropping her in times someday when Sango and Miroku would be gone, and then their children, and their children's children, and the thought saddened her deeply, but the one bright spot, aside from all the wonderful memories she would accumulate keeping in touch with Sango and Miroku's family, was the only constant. Shippo. He would be there through it all, and when she returned home in a few days, she couldn't wait to meet him again.

They would have much catching up to do.


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note**: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've had it done and ready, but my mom has been going through a tough time, and I've been required to help my dad take care of her, and so this story kind of went by the waysaide for a while. This is the last chapter though, and I can't say when I'll post another story, but hopefully I get some time and inspiration, and something new won't be too far ahead in the future. In the meantime, I thank everyone for their patience and kind reviews. You've all been wonderful, and I thank you with all I have. Happy Thanksgiving!!

Deds:

**metalcherry** - Thanks for your wonderful wishes, and I'm glad you've enjoyed this story, and that I was able to write something for a minority fandom. It has been a journey in more ways than one :D

**Skaterperson250** - It started out as KagomexInuyasha, but sadly, as you know, he kicked the bucket, and therefore her heart turned to someone else. I listed it as that for technical purposes, and to elevate the surprise twist in lovers she has throughout the story.

**rinichibimoon **- You may sound like a corny Japanese anime, Danielle, but I appreciate you nonetheless :D Thanks, and don't worry bout taking a long time. I just did!

**DemonDog113** - Well, then, mission accomplished, Joelle! :D Thank you!

**Say**

_Epilogue_

"Sango, what did you name the baby?"

Sango smiled, and looked at Miroku, who also began to grin. "Well, we couldn't decide, really. I had originally settled on Daisuke for a boy, but we've changed our minds. We're going to name him Kichiro, because he was lucky enough to have people like you two to save his life."

Kagome and Shippo smiled at each other, and then they went to hug Miroku and Sango, and Kagome whispered to her old friend, "Thank you, Sango. For everything."

Sango nodded graciously. "Thank you for saving my son."

They smiled at each other as tears spilled over, and then Miroku pronounced, "Alright! Enough of that before we all float away. So: let's plan a wedding, shall we?"

**.oOo.**

Three days later the wedding took place. The flowers were beautiful, the bridesmaid was stunning, her newborn baby in a sling around her shoulder, a bouquet of roses in her hands, and the best man was her son, a beaming Ryouta.

Miroku officiated for the bride and groom. Kagome wore a long, white kimono in the style of the brides in the past, and Shippo also wore the traditional wedding outfit. On their way down the aisle between the throng of waiting villagers who'd turned out to celebrate the occasion, Kagome had hissed under her breath, "Next time I will _not_ wear this stupid outfit!"

Shippo had smiled and replied, "Agreed. We can get married naked, if you wish."

She smiled at the guests and replied softly, "You're bad."

After the wedding was over, there was dinner at Sango's, and then the couple changed out of their wedding finery and left to be alone.

Shippo led Kagome, carrying her bag over her shoulder, to the well, and said, "Hurry back. We have a wedding night to consummate, woman."

She threw her head back in laughter. "I can't wait. And who are you trying to kid? This wedding was consummated before it even took place."

He smiled softly into her eyes in the twilight, and stroked her cheek. "Maybe, when the Jewel is in danger, you should just go home for a bit until we eliminate the threat, and then come back. You know, like time-jumping."

She smiled back, replying, "That would be wonderful, except the well may not always send me back to the same times. You may have to go for quite some time without me between visits."

He pulled her into his arms, dropping the bag. "I don't care. As long as you keep coming back, I'll wait forever."

Kagome fingered the rosary at her neck once more. She'd suggested taking it off for the wedding, since its significance pertained to a man other than whom she was marrying, but Shippo had insisted she leave it on.

She guffawed to herself. _Why hadn't she thought of this before?  
_

He stared at her. "What is it?"

"You could come stay with me, Shippo."

He paused. _Go with her to the future?_ "Wouldn't that screw up the time rip? I mean, what if I ran into my future self, which is supposed to be waiting there for you? Remember?"

She blinked. _Oh yeah_. He had a point. She might screw up the time-fabric-thing if she brought him back. It had only worked with Inuyasha because... He'd died. She'd forgotten, then felt ashamed for doing so.

She shrugged. "Well, then I guess that rules that idea out. Oh well. It was still a good idea." She winked.

He kissed her then, and slipped her bag on her back. "Come back as soon as you can, okay?"

She grinned. "Okay, but don't be surprised if it's not for a long time, or not at all. This thing must be wearing out. I can't think of why else it would screw up this time for me even though I'm very grateful it did." She leaned back to peck his lips once more, before waving.

"Bye."

"Bye. I love you," he replied, watching her.

She grinned. "Love you more!" Then jumped in. The light flashed, and she was gone.

**.oOo.**

Kagome touched down in the present, and when she climbed out of the well, felt a sharp pain in her ankle, and heard a _pop_.

"Ow!" she cried, dropping her bag and limping toward the steps, using her good foot.

She hissed through her teeth as she hiked up her red pants and gently pulled off her tabi, the white socks she hated. They were already stained crimson.

_What the hell happened?_ She thought, looking for the Jewel, but there was nothing except a big bloody spot on her ankle, which was very tender, and her bloody sock, perforated with a ton of tiny little holes. _Where was the Jewel?!  
_

She used the clean end of the sock to wipe away the blood on her skin, and before the blood oozed out again and made a mess of her foot, she'd seen the same effect in her skin as in the sock: thousands of tiny holes.

_Had the Jewel exploded?_ She touched the wound with the sock, feeling for shards, but felt no substance between the sock, and her skin, or anything under it, either. _It had just disappeared!  
_

_Oh no_, she thought, and, ignoring her pain, quickly limped back to the well and, hanging from the rim, let herself fall in. She landed awkwardly, and on her good foot, but nothing happened.

The dark dirt before her began to blur as she tried to rationally explain to herself what had just happened, and she remembered that she'd told Shippo to expect this very occurrence as a possibility for her failure to return, but as she dragged herself out for the last time, knowing now that the rosary itself was not good enough and that she required the Jewel, only it had now exploded, or _something_, and she could not find it nor had any idea where or what had exactly happened to it, the tears flowed full force.

_Shippo... we were just married and I never came back... _

Her sobs were loud as she pushed open the well-house doors with more force than necessary and dropped to her knees, head in her hands. _How could this happen? And why? Why now? Oh, Shippo, I'm so sorry_, she thought, distraught.

A long time seemed to pass while she sat there alone, in the dark. She had no idea what time it was on this side, but it didn't matter. She'd laid her face down and pressed her cheek against the cement step, her tears soaking the concrete beneath her face, feeling sorry for herself, but most of all for those she'd so suddenly left behind, and her heart felt like it would be rent in two, and she remembered her pain after finding out about Inuyasha, and, gasping, she got up to run to Goshimboku, to make certain there weren't two stones there and history had not repeated itself.

Coming to a stop, she saw with relief in the moonlight still one stone standing, lonely in the darkness. She sunk down to her knees and cried happy tears that Shippo's grave was not here, but they became wailing sobs once more as she realised that they would not have seen each other for five hundred years, and she cried for him, for his loss, and for being the one to cause it. It wasn't fair that he'd had to go so long...

There was a scraping on pavement, but she barely heard it. So busy was she crying into her own hands, it took her a moment to register that someone was speaking to her.

"At last, I came at the right time. I thought you'd _never_ come home, Kagome."

She breathed in, and then looked up. _Who would be so rude as to_-

"Shippo..."

He smiled at her, his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans, his hair shorn now at the back, but his bangs longer at the front. His deep blue button-down shirt whipped in the breeze under his dark leather jacket, and his teal eyes twinkled at her from underneath a few stray strands of red hair.

"In the flesh."

She stared at him, awed. He had not changed a bit, except for his hair and his clothes. It was as if she'd not just left him five hundred years in the past, but that he'd simply gone to change his clothes and get a haircut.

She stumbled to her feet and in her hurry to get to him, fell into him, and he caught her, breathing, "What happened, Kagome? Why didn't you come back?"

"Oh, Shippo," she cried, the tears coming all over again, "I'm _so_ sorry! I just got back now, and when I climbed out of the Well the Jewel exploded, or something, I don't know, and, see-" she lifted her pant leg and showed him her wound, plus her bloody sock, "-I tried to come back, and couldn't! I feel so terrible, Shippo, I'm so sorry I left you there and I love you so much that I've been sitting here bawling my eyes out and-"

She backed up a pace, even though she didn't dare let him go, "You're late."

He grinned at her before throwing his head back and laughing. She glared at him. _Nothing about this was funny!  
_

"I am late, yes. But I didn't mean to be. There was an accident downtown and the subway was delayed. And I've been coming for the last few nights, trying to get the date right. I'm sorry," he said, still chuckling at her hysterics, then he reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, tugging her close again. "It's alright, Kagome. I understand. I knew something must have happened to prevent your coming back, and I don't hold anything against you, sweetheart. Sometimes bad things happen, but I know for a fact that good things come to those who wait. I just got my wife back," he said, making his point, "And I waited a damn long time for her, but I was patient, and my patience has been rewarded."

He leaned down to kiss her, and his memory of their last kiss - which to her was only a half hour before - and he felt that he had found home again, in her. She was where he was meant to be. Her hands went directly to the back of his neck, and knotted themselves there in his short, soft strands.

They parted again, and after a few minutes of more kissing, and a lot of staring, since they were back together again and able to drink in their share of each other for years to come, Shippo remarked, "Kagome...?"

She purred. "Yes?"

"When are we going to get married again?"

She laughed, and took his hand, while he followed after her.

"As soon as we can arrange it. But you have to meet my family first, and tell me all about what happened to Sango and Miroku, and their children, and their children's children! Are any of them still around? I'd love to meet them! And my mother is just going to _love_ you!"

Shippo laughed at her eagerness, and the two went inside the house.

Back in the well-house, at the bottom of the stairs, a shimmering pile of dust, all that was left of the _Shikon no Tama_, disappeared into the darkness, forever.

_Fin_


End file.
